Show Me
by WrasslinChick
Summary: Layla has been dating Cody Rhodes for a year and a half. Everything had been amazing until he lost the intercontinental title and he became violent towards her. Will she manage to get away from him, does she still love him and what happens when the man that saves her is one of the biggest stars in WWE? And what happens when she falls for him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first story. I will ONLY be doing wrestling Fan-Fics. Any requests are welcome and I will do them. (Only Romance ones though)

SUMMARY.

Layla has been dating Cody Rhodes for a year and a half. Everything had been amazing until he lost the intercontinental title and he became violent towards her. Will she manage to get away from him, does she still love him and will a sudden change in Storyline in WWE help her?..

Chapter 1

Layla was carried out of the ring and placed on a stretcher. She had just received a very powerful Glam Slam and Beth hadn't warned her, meaning she landed wrong and hurt . As she was placed in the back of an ambulance and support was wrapped around her neck, she felt someone take her hand and stroke it. \she looked up expecting to see Cody but instead saw Kelly Kelly. A soft smile made its way across Layla's face and Kelly returned the gesture.

"Thanks for coming with me," were the only words Layla could manage at the present moment.

"Its okay El, you took that one badly didn't you?"

Layla went to nod but grimaced in pain. Kelly just gripped her hand and told her to relax.

Layla was wheeled into the hospital and went for immediate X-Rays. The neck brace was taken off and she let out a sigh of relief. if anything was broken, she would have felt it by now. After being placed in a private room, Kelly came back but Layla's heart sank. She was alone.

"Cody?" Layla asked hopeful.

Kelly shook her head and sat next to her. She pulled out her bag, a box of chocolates and opened the, placing them on Layla's bed.

"Beth's been suspended."

Layla choked on her chocolate. Why?

"Supposedly, she had been paid to injure you, they caught it on CCTV."

Layla struggled to take it all in. Layla had always been nice to everyone she worked with. She had a friendship with everyone in WWE. Although her best friends consisted of Kelly, Maryse, Lita and Natalya, she considered their boyfriends her closest friends too. Kelly had been dating Alex Riley for seven months and had already moved in together. Alex always warned Layla about Cody, they used to be best friends but he ended up knocking him out after he found out he had broken Layla's wrist. Maryse was married to Mike. 'The Miz'. They had only been together for four months before he proposed but they both knew they loved each other. Lita had been with CM Punk for two and half years and she always saw Lita when CM Punk was at a house shoe. And then there was Natalya, who had been in a relationship with Tyson Kidd since 2001. Layla and her friends always teased them about getting married and although Nattie just blushed at the idea, Tyson would always just be there with a grin on his face.

Kelly Kelly started to natter on about getting her hair cut when Layla caught sigh of a familiar figure standing outside of her room. Kelly looked up and then turned to Layla. Kelly just stood up and walked out of the door.

Cody entered with a rose in his hand. He walked up to Layla and went to place a kiss on her forehead when she quickly turned her head. Cody furrowed his brow but kept the smug grin on his lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned Layla.

Layla looked at him with a furious look on her face. He sat down with his hands held up in the air.

"You didnt watch my match, that was a number one contenders Cody!"

He looked up at her and laughed. Why was he laughing?

"You expect me to watch your matches?, Please, I had better things to do!"

Layla looked at him shocked before she swung her feet out of the bed and stood up. She raised her hand in the air and placed it on Cody's cheek. He went in for a kiss and as he did, Layla retracted her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. Cody just stood there shocked while Layla stormed out of the room. she still had her wrestling gear on but she didn't care. She took a hold of Kelly's hand and marched out of the hospital.

She fell into the passenger seat with a thud. Kelly looked at her friend, worried. she put a hand on her shoulder and gave a soft smile. Layla just smiled back before letting out a smile.

After driving to their hotel Layla asked what had been on her mind for the drive back.

"Kell?... Who was it who paid Beth to attack me?"

Kelly placed her bag on the ground and looked at her friend. She gave her a glance before looking at the ground.

"I-i-it was..."

"Kelly... Spit it out!"

"Layla, It was Cody"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to 'Tamakia' for following my story.

Anyway... Really got some good ideas for this story but be warned, It might get a teeny bit... violent\rude...

After Kelly had rallied around trying to get Layla settled, she called their friends and told them how she was and everything she knew about Cody. Maryse was the first one to arrive and Natalya followed with Lita. An hour later Layla had told them everything. All about Beth and how she took money from Cody. The only thing she didn't go into detail about was the way Cody acted towards her. Only Kelly and Alex knew about him hurting her and that was the way it was going to stay. After what felt like a lifetime, Layla finally stopped crying. She stood up from the bed and made her way over to the door.

"I'm gonna get some air girls, If im not back in twenty minutes, feel free to go." All her friends nodded and let her walk out of the room.

Maryse was the first to speak. "I think I should let you all know something."

All the divas turned round to look at her, intrigued about what she was going to say. Maryse took a deep breath and chewed on her bottom lip. She finally swiped a loose strand of hair from her face and looked at each of her friends.

"You know when Layla was taken into the ambulance?" she questioned.

All the divas nodded. Maryse took another deep breath and started playing with her hands.

"Well... The reason Cody didn't go with her was because... he... he... was with someone else... and they were kissing.

The girls gasped in horror. Who? They all stared at Maryse with looks that were urging her to carry on.

"He was kissing Beth." and then she burst into tears.

Layla walked down the hallway, staring at the ground with her hands on the hoops of her jeans. She was wearing ripped jeans with her wrestling top and boots on. She felt comfortable in these, It made her feel special. She was brought out of her little daydream by someone knocking into her. She fell to the ground with a crash, with no time to put her arms out to save her. She shook her head to get rid of the dizzy feeling and looked up to see the one person she truly hated now.

Cody Rhodes.

He offered her a hand but she ignored it and stood to her feet. He looked smug, obviously he didn't know that he had paid Beth. She looked at his cheek and a smile spread across her face. He had a clear hand print neatly imprinted on his cheek and when he saw her looking and smiling, his face dropped. Layla's smile soon faded as soon as he grabbed her wrist.

"Look here Layla, I don't know why your acting like such a bitch, but why aren't you in our room?" The way he said 'Layla' and 'our' made shivers run the lenght of her spine.

She tried to loosen the grip he had on her but he only tightened it, making her whimper. Instead she stepped closer and lent into his ear.

"I know about Beth, so save the crap, WE ARE OVER!"

As soon as she had finished speaking Cody grabbed both her shoulders and pined them against the wall. She began to shriek but he kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and as he went to speak again, she saw him flying th length of the corridor.

Layla stood up and cocked her head to the side, wondering if he choose the wrong time to act like superman. She slowly turned around to see Christian standing beside her with an extremely angry look on his face. She added up what had happened and once she had realized Christian had saved her from quite a nasty attack, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Christian automatically swooped her up bridal style and waked towards his room.

He had always cared for the girls, especially Layla's bunch but he really did feel something for Layla. He always watched her matches and congratulated her when she won and gave her a quick hug when she didn't,but they never really had a friendship. He had only really gotten to know her when him and Alex won the tag titles and then he realised she was so beautiful, physically and mentally.

He reached his door and gave it a swift kick signalling to Alex he was back. Alex was meant to be with Kelly Kelly but after Layla was taken to hospital she decided to bunk with her and poor Alex was left on his own, that was until Christian came and told him to take his sofa. They both enjoyed the company so he didnt ignore the offer.

When Alex opened the door he hadn't even finished the word hello before he stated asking a million questions a minute, regarding the weeping Layla. Christian just told him to go see Kelly and tell her that Layla was going to be staying with him. Christian gave a puzzled look before Christian said she would have the bed and he the sofa. Alex nodded and grabbed his bag. He headed to his Girlfriends room, happy that they would get to spend the night together.

Please review as it would mean a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. It means a lot!.

Check out my other story, 'The real tag team'

Chapter 3

Layla's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. This ain't my room. She started to shake, panic coursed through her veins. Then she remembered. She had found out about Cody last night and when she walked out her room, he had attacked her. Christian had threw him off and taken her back. The thought made a small grin appear on her face.

She sat up and stretched her arms and looked over to see blankets and pillows heaped in a pile on the floor. She lifted one eyebrow in confusion. As she was about to write a small note thanking him, she heard the bathroom door click and out stepped Chrisitan. With only a towel wrapped round his waist, he walked out oblivious to the fact Layla was basically drooling over him. He turned around and jumped about three feet in the air, he hadnt expected Layla to be awake.

"Hey Layla, you feeling better?" he looked at her while pulling a shirt on.

"Yeah, thanks." She turned away while he put his pants on and then the cleared his throat telling her it was safe to look.

"Christian, why did you take me here last night?" she placed her hands on the bed and tried to hoist herself up but sharp pains shot through her stomach and she thought she had better just sit.

"Well, I heard about Cody and I heard you scream at him last night. I went to see if you were okay and all I saw was him kneeing you in the gut. I had to do something."

"So why not just take me back to my own room?"

"Because...I... wanted to make sure you were okay and I knew all the girls wouldnt give you a moments piece so..."

Layla chuckled at the thought. He was right, all the girls would have made too much of a fuss and then threatened Cody and it would have been too much to handle. Christian went to help Layla up but she just doubled over in pain. Instead, he lay her down and went into the small kitchen at the other end of the room.

He came back a moment later with a bag of frozen veg. Layla raised an eyebrow so he told her it would reduce the swelling. He lifted up the 'peeps' shirt he hud put on her last nightand pulled it over her head. She was still waering the tiny wrestling top. He placed the bag on her stomach and se arched her back in pain. She slowly settled again and christian took a hold of her hand.

The pair sat and spoke for a few hours before she was ready to stand. She could still feel the pain but as they left the room and christian took a hold of her hand, She knew she was safe.

Kelly awoke with two massive arms wrapped round her. She had been a bit upset when Alex told her what happened but after reassuring her she was okay, she relaxed. She took her phone from under her pillow and snapped a picture of Alex sleeping.

"Delete it now." Alex mumbled from he pillow.

"No chance." was all Kelly replied. She was about to stand up when the two strong arms that were wrapped round her moments before, pulled her back onto the bed and started tickleing.

"Delete it Kel!"

"Never!" Kelly replied through the giggles and the tears streaming down her face. He moved up to tickle her ribs and thats when Kelly gave up. She gave him the phone and he quickly pressed 'delete' Alex rolled off of the petite blonde and let her stand up. She wrapped a thin white sheet around her naked body and started to head for the shower. Alex grabbed the sheet and in a flash poor kelly was standing here naked, a blush fast approaching her cheeks.

'Click"

"ALEX! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT JUST TAKEN A PICTURE!"

Alex grinned before pulling Kelly into him and throwign her off the bed.

He was about to kiss her when someone knocked on the door. DAMN! They both said in unision. Alex went to the door with just boxers on and the only thing kelly could find were a pair of his clean boxers and his shirt. she quikly threw them on and sat at the edge of the bed.

Alex opened the door to see Christian and Layla standing there, holding hands.  
Alex looked at Kelly and Kelly looked at Alex as their jaws dropped to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews...

Chapter 4

Layla burst into a fit of giggles as she watched her two friends act shell-shocked. Christian just grinned and looked at Layla. She was so beautiful. He let go of her hand and let her walk through the door, shutting it behind him. Kelly was the first to respond.

"El, you just broke up with Cody, I don't think your wise to jump into another man's bed." This made Layla stop laughing. She looked at Kelly and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, just because I was in the same room with an incredibly fit man, don't mean I slept with him." She quickly covered her mouth before turning scarlet. Fit? Really?

Christian's grin got bigger

"You think I'm fit? Well you ain't so bad yourself." Was what he said in return to her remark. She spun around and marched up to him. She was bout to tell him off but she gave up and went and sat on one of the chairs.

"So what happened last night, I mean with Cody..." Alex asked

Layla looked up at Christian not knowing what to say. He looked at her and she nodded, meaning that he could tell them what happened. The four of them sat in the large hotel room as Christian explained what happened. When he got to the part about Cody slamming her against the wall, she whimpered at the thought of it. Christian scooted closer to hold her hand. He felt her suddenly relax.

"I'll kill that mother fu.." Alex started but didn't get to finish.

"NO!, I'm gonna deal with this." Christian stood up. Layla reluctantly let go of his hand. christian looked down at her.

"Well go get your stuff then." Christian said, smug.

"Why do I need my stuff?" Layla questioned.

"Because your moving in with me."

* * *

Christian carried all of Layla's bags to his room and chucked her the key to let him in. She tried to take a bag away from him but he insisted. This just made her smile. Cody would never do that for her, in fact, he would probably make her carry the bags. They entered the room and Christian placed the bags on the bed. As he walked past he brushed his hand over the lower part of Layla's back, making her blush. She loved the feeling she got when he touched her, it was like someone had sent an electrical current through her body. She plopped herself on the sofa and stretched her legs. Christian came back a moment later with two mugs of tea.

"Milk and two sugars?" He asked, knowing already that he was right.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Layla asked, had he been stalking her while she made tea?

He just winked at her before taking a sip then setting the mug down.

"Layla?, Can I ask you a question?" He asked and she nodded.

"Can I take you out tonight?" He looked into her eyes and saw the excitement flash when he spoke.

"Sure!, That would be amazing!"

"Great! Consider it a date!"

* * * * *

"Great! Consider it a date!" was all Cody needed to hear. He had listened to the conversation they had and he didn't want to hear anymore. He had no right to go anywhere near her. She was still his, no matter what she said. It wasn't finished until he said so.

* * * * *

Christian was in the kitchen when he heard Layla shout.

"Do you mind if I use the shower before we go out?"

"Sure."

He heard the shower turn on and he grabbed his phone. He scrolled through all the numbers until he found 'Alex' He pressed the little green icon and waited for him to pick up. After what seemed like an hour, Alex decided to answer.

"Hey man, Whatsup?" Alex asked.

"Look Ry, I need to ask you and Kel something, put it on loudspeaker." He heard Ale tapping on the phone and then heard a very excited Kelly.

"Right, I'm taking Layla out tonight and I really want to ask her out, but I don't know if I should..."

He heard Kelly and Alex whispering before one of them piped up to answer his question.

"Yeah, Go for it, the worst thing she cold do is reject ya."

"Thanks guys, well I better go get ready, I'll call you later to tell you how it goes."

With that he hung up. He walked into the bedroom and was about to slip on a black button up shirt when he heard Layla shout from the bathroom.

"Chris, could you go into the front pocket of my case and take me in the shampoo?"  
Christian found her red suitcase and pulled open the first pocket. Out he dug the small green bottle and made his way into the room opposite. The shower was a walk n one and when Layla heard the door open she opened the glass door to the shower and popped her head out, along with a leg, just to tease him.

The sight of her tanned leg dripping with water made him drop the bottle and stare in awe. He scrabbled to pick it back up again before practically throwing the shampoo at Layla. She squealed and recoiled into the shower before the hard plastic smacked her in the face.

After drying her hair and putting on some makeup, she left the bathroom in only her underwear. She found Christian asleep on the sofa. She smiled softly before she tip-toed her way to the suitcase, where she quietly pulled out a little black dress and heels. As she slipped the dress over her legs, she heard a voice.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" Christian said from the sofa, eyes half-open. Layla laughed and quickly hid her crimson cheeks.

"Why would I try to kill you?"

"A single hot woman, who I just saw in the shower is now sitting in her underwear, seductively pulling on a dress. And I'm not allowed to touch."

"No-one said nothing about not touching." Layla muttered. Christian groaned at the thought of her and made his way to the bathroom to splash his face in cold water.

Hope you like it guys...

READ AND REVIEW... Always means a lot...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Layla and Christian stepped out of the hotel room, Christian's phone rang. Instead of moving away from Layla he slipped his hand into hers as he answered it.

He started laughing and then the words that came out of his mouth next made Layla blush in embarrassment.

"Well maybe she would have slept with me on the first date, but to be honest, We've been together already, so in a way, that doesn't make her a whore. Goodbye" He shoved the phone in his pocket and turned to Layla.

"I'm so sorry, they were the first words that came out of my mouth." He looked down at the ground and he looked like a sad little puppy

"Okay, care to explain what that was all about?" Layla questioned. She had a rough idea of who it was and what they were trying to do but she wanted it confirmed first.

"It was Cody. He said that you were a whore and always slept with people on the first date." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Aha, It took me nine months to first sleep with him so I don't know where he gets that idea from." She paused and Christian saw the cheeky grin spread across her face. "But if I was with someone I could see a relationship with, why not?" She looked into his deep green eyes and saw a spark of excitement.

* * *

They arrived at fancy Italian restaurant and as they pulled up, Layla started to get quiet. She sunk lower in her seat and she went a pale colour. When Christian got out the car, he expected to see Cody, because Layla was scared, but instead, he saw a swarm of other WWE couples. This was what Layla was hiding from? He got to the other side of the car and helped Layla out. She stood against the car and kept her face hidden. Christian stood in front of her and placed his arms either side of, her, blocking any escape.

"Why are you scared, because your going in here with me?" Christian asked, almost amused that she would be embarrassed to be seen with him. Layla slowly nodded.

"No-one knows me and Cody have finished so if I go in with you, people are going think im some two timing slapper!" A small tear escaped the corner of her eye but Christian quickly wiped it away.

"I hate to tell you this sweetie, but most of both rosters know you finished with Cody. And they also know what he did to you." Christian tied to put it as nicely as he could but as soon as he finished that sentence, Layla looked up, shock clearly written across her face.

"How does everyone know?" Layla whispered.

"I think someone saw and heard you two the other night and went and told someone else. And the rest is just word of mouth."

"Oh, well we better get going then." Layla suddenly seemed relaxed but as she got closer, He saw her tense up. He pulled her to the side and took both her tiny hands in his.

"I was going to wait until there was a more... romantic setting," Layla's heart skipped a beat. Was he going to ask her out? "I really like you Layla, I've had my eye on you for a long time. I could actually see myself with you for a long time. So here I am asking... Will you go out with me?" He blurted the last sentence out. Nice one Christian

"Wait a sec. Are you only asking me out because of what I said about sex on the first date?" In a way she was joking, but in a small sense, she was serious.

"No, I'm saying this because," His voice went really high, trying to impress a lovestruck nine-year old girl, "Because I really, really, really fancy you." This made Layla laugh.

"Well then Chris, My answer to your question is yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend. Christian grinned and threw his arms around her tiny frame. She returned the gesture and then he broke away, only to seal the deal with a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Christian and Layla decided to spend the extra money and get a booth is the more expensive section. After ordering their food, a certain couple walked towards them and Layla squealed with joy. She stood up to wrap her arms around her best friend and then did the same to the ma she thought of as an older brother. Alex opened his mouth to ask Christian a question before Layla turned to Kelly and squeaked,

"Chris asked me out!" She was brimming with happiness as her and Kelly did a mini happy dance in eight inch heels and in te middle of a restaurant. They finally calmed down and they both settled into a discussion. Soon their food was brought and Kelly and Alex left, headed for a nightclub.

Christian and Layla sat across from each other and held hands but then, what seemed like half an hour, four hours later, the new couple decided to leave. Hand in hand they strolled out, unaware that a certain person had watched them the whole night. They had seen everything.

* * * *

Hope you like guys,

READ AND REVIEW...

Always means a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

The best Review for each chapter will get the next chapter dedicated to them!

Follow me on twitter Manda_wwetna and if you say you read my story i'll give you a shoutout

Chaaaapter 6

Christian had Layla stitches by the time he had walked her back to her hotel room. she hadn't laughed like that since she had been with Cody. They had their hands in each others the walk back. Christian loved to hear her laugh. He had always had feeling for her but he had never seen her laugh. They had gotten onto the subject of relationships and he started telling her about his tag team reign with Edge. He told her of some of the stupid things they had done, like hiding the different belts and putting itching powder in the guys pants before they went out or an important match.

They ended up at Layla's hotel room and Christian decided he wouldn't push Layla so he bid her good night. She looked up at him, eyes popping like a puppies. He smiled.

"Night Lays, see you tomorrow babe." He kissed her passionately before walking away.

He wished he had taken her up on her discrete offer to come in. He just wanted to hold her and be with her. He turned around to u texting on her phone. He turned to keep walking but felt his phone vibrate. He fiddled with it and slipped it out of his pocket. His heard paused when he sw who had sent him the message.

Layla

_I knew you wanted to come in. I'll be in your room in ten._

_Lay x_

He turned around but Layla had shut her door. Instead, he bolted for his own room. As he knocked furiously on the door, Alex answered with hardly any clothes on.

"Alex, I need you out of here, go stay with Kelly." He cried. Alex asked no questions and he headed for Kelly's room

Christian was picking things up and throwing them in random cupboards. He stated fluffing up pillows and slapping the sheets. He was running around like a headless chicken. What if Layla was only coming round to chat? He sat on the bed to think things through. He didn't want her to think he was only with her so he could sleep with her. Sure, he would accept if he was faced with the challenge, but he genuinely felt something for the girl. He rubbed his hands over his hair and started to take his shoes off. There was a dainty knock on the door and his head snapped in the direction. He looked through the peephole only to see Layla in a long t-shirt. His T-Shirt with the wrestling logo on it.

He slowly opened the door to find Layla nibbling on her lower lip. He took her in his arms and pulled her lips to his, lifting her off the ground. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as they tumbled into the room. HE tried to kick the door shut but was too lost in the kiss. Instead Layla reached back and pushed the door shut with her hand and then wrapped it around his neck again.

**A/N **

**I'm not going into detail with this scene as I'm going to need to make the next one graphic for you to be able to understand it. Its obvious what they do, so use your imagination :)**

Christian lay with his arms wrapped around Layla and he was smiling into the crook of her neck. Layla lay along with him, content with what they had just done, when the thought hit her like a train. She sat bolt upright on the bed with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Chris, did we use anything... protection wise?" She looked at Christian who's eyes widened.

"Shit! I was too caught up in the moment, Layla I'm so sorry." He held her hand as she looked at him.

"Its fine babe, I'm just as much to blame, anyway, lets not worry." She kissed his forehead and then stood up and reached for her shirt.

"I said I'm sorry, you didn't have to leave..." Christian sounded hurt as he watched Layla put her clothes. A grim made its way across her face a she walked towards the door.

"I'm going to get my bag, I'll be back in two ticks!" With that she skipped out of the room and down the hallway.

Christian laid with his hands behind his head, content. She already had bags here but he was guessing it was her purse and things.

Layla made her way down the hallway, making sure she was quiet so no-one would suspect anything.

All of a sudden she was jerked back and pushed into a room. She recognised it straight away.

Cody

She turned around and was met with a punch that sent shocks up the side of her face. He sent another punch her was and it struck the side of her head. she fell to the ground receiving punches and kicks.

"I saw you coming out of his room, you whore"

"You deserve what I'm about to do."

He sent a fierce kick to the side of her head which made her head go all fuzzy.

'Christian was' the last things she said before everything went black.

It had been half an hour and Layla had still not returned. He tried to call her but no answer. He decided he would go see her in the morning and apologise for tonight. He had probably upset her and now she never wanted to talk to him again...

OK guuuys! If you are 14 and under, don't read the next chapter, this story is about to get really dark... if you think you know what is gonna happen PM me...

READ AND REVIEW...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

14 and over only. This is a chapter some readers may find hurtful or upsetting.

* * *

Christian paced back and forth in his room for another half hour before deciding to go and find her. He slipped a shirt over his head and put his jogging bottoms on over his boxers. He tried to phone her again but it went straight to answering machine.

He slipped out of the hotel room he now shared with Layla and headed down the corridor. All sorts of thoughts were rushing through his head as he tried to prepare himself for the worst. Maybe she would never want to see him again. Maybe he would never get to hold her again. What would he do then?

He was walking along the hallway when he paused, staring at the door in front of him. I was Cody's room but there was something different about it. He slowly backed up against the wall and shuffled along to the open door.

He slowly opened the door and slipped inside, bracing himself in case of an attack. there wasn't one.

The sight before him made want to be sick.

Layla the girl he loved, lay on the huge double bed naked but covered loosely with a black sheet. She had bruises all over her face and he saw that with the way she was lying, she had a badly bruised leg too. At first he thought that Cody had just attacked her but with closer inspection, he realized this sick attack had much more to it.

He started to panic. He reached for his phone and called an ambulance. She was unconscious so it seemed like the right thing to do. After calling for that, he trailed his hand over her face. Her cheekbone was swollen and from where he was standing, it looked broken.

He went to unroll the sheet from her body but quickly realized that was a bad idea. She had no clothes on what so ever. He immediately stood up and backed up against the wall. She had slept with him? What he didn't understand was why would she sleep with him and then go straight back to Cody? Why would he attack her afterwards?

Or did he attack her before?

Was she unconscious when he had sex with her?

Did she even know it was happening?

He decided the best thing to do was to stay with her until he got answers. There was a knock on the already open door and two paramedics swooped into te room. He went and stood outside while they went to work. He held his head in his hands and then the next thing he knew, there was a small dainty hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Kelly asked, worried about her best friend.  
"I...I... don't know. She was attacked again." He felt a tear escape his eye. Christian never cried but as soon as he saw Kelly do the same, he didn't care.

He loved Layla. He really did. But what would he do if she had cheated on him? He tried not to think about it as Layla came out on a stretcher. She looked limp but her eyes were fluttering open. She reached out a bloody hand to Christian. He took it without thinking. It was an instinct. He walked alongside her through the hotel, past many WWE superstars and Diva's. He got many a pat on the back but it was only Alex who didn't. He followed behind him trying to comfort his own girlfriend. As soon as they reached the doors, Alex pulled Christian in for a hug. Christian gladly accepted and told the pair to meet him at the hospital.

* * * *

Christian sat in the waiting room with Alex and Kelly, a coffee cup in his hand.

"Chris... You do know that Layla would never do that to you, right?"

"I just don't know Kel, what was she even doing in is room?"

"Chris, We don't know what happened, you know what Cody's like..."

Christian was about to reply when a doctor came out looking for him. He stood up and straightened his shirt. He walked into the room which was home to a very fragile Layla. She tried to smile when he came in but a broken cheekbone prevented that. He sat on the bed to hold her hand. A tear escaped her eyes as she went to talk.

"Listen, I need you to hear me out, but promise me you'll stay by my side." Layla said. She knew she had to tell him. But what if her left her?

Christian nodded. This was the part here she told him that she cheated on him.

"I was walking back to the room when Cody grabbed me. He threw me into his room and then attacked me."

"I understand, but why did you have no clothes on when I found you."

"Chris, I was unconscious for nearly an hour. . . Please don't make me explain this..." All of a sudden it hit him. _He had sex with her while she was unconscious_. She had no idea what was going on. He registered the idea in his head and Layla looked at him and nodded, as if she was reading his mind and she had just verified his thoughts.

Christian wrapped his arms around the weeping Layla. Kelly walked in and Christian kissed Layla's forehead and left. She wold explain it to Kelly and it was something he didn't need to hear again.

He walked out to see Alex sitting with two cups of coffee. He offered one to Chris as he sat down and he gladly accepted it, taking a gulp and summoning some strength to tell Alex. He had to tell Alex so that he was prepared for Kelly. He smiled at the thought of the two girls friendship and was glad Layla had someone to talk to like that.

* * * *

Layla was discharged from the hospital later that night. She could walk and function fine enough but she was haunted from Cody's actions. They were silent on the journey home and Layla like it like that. She didn't want to talk about it but she didn't want to be alone. She knew there was one thing they had to talk about however.

"Are we still an item or have things changed... because I totally understand if they have..." Layla cried. She didn't want this to end because deep down she knew she loved the ma sitting next to her and if he was to leave her, she would have nothing. Christian took her tiny bruised hand in his.

"Babe, none of that was your fault. That is something you need to know. I'll always be here for you no matter what, and yes, we are still an item, Why wouldn't we be?" He gave a small chuckle at the last part of his sentence and Layla did the same. He was just glad she laughed.

They got back to the hotel in no time at all. Christian helped her out of the car and made her walk in front of hi all the way to their room. She stayed pressed into his chest the way there.

Once she was in the joint hotel room, she felt her body become less tense. She looked at her mobile and saw she had 39 missed calls and 304 texts. She smiled as she scrolled through them all. All WWE wrestlers, wanting to know if she was okay and whose ass they needed to kick. She placed her mobile on the nightstand and turned to face Christian.

"I'm going to need help to get changed babe."

Christian nodded. He wasnt to sure how to approach the situation as he knew she would feel vulnerable. He walked over to her and slipped off the tiny slippers she had been given in the hospital. He then moved to take he trousers off. He saw the pain in her face as he tried to praise them off. He moved his finger over the dark bruises before putting his lips to them, kissing them all one by one.

Layla felt as if all the pain melted away as soon as he touched er. She let him take her shirt off as well and he slipped on one of his own ones onto her, making her feel safe and protected. He lay her down and pulled the sheets up around her and placed his arm loosely over her, being careful not to hurt her.

Layla drifted off to sleep in the arms of them man she loved.

Okay... If you don't know what happened either I didn't w  
write it correct or your too young to be reading this...

I needed this to happen because i is the way my story is going to unfold...

READ AND REVIEW,,,

BEST REVIEW GETS A CHAPTER DEDICATION!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

Layla awoke in the middle of the night with Christian's strong arms firmly wrapped around her. She had thought about what had happened to her in the last couple of hours. she never thought anyone could be so vile and sick. She was confused about something though. She should be having nightmares and beginning to spiral into depression. But the weird thing was, she didn't care. She hadn't been awake during her ordeal, so she couldn't dream about something she hadn't seen. And she wasn't alone either. She knew Christian would be there for her, no matter what.

She crawled out of bed to go to the toilet. As she was about stand up, she felt the bed move on the other side and she turned around to see a now fully awake christian, standing before her.

"You okay babe?" He questioned before sitting next to her.

"Yeah, was just going for a pee then coming back to snuggle up with you." She flicked his nose playfully and he groaned at the feeling of her sharp nails.

"No I meant are you okay... mentally. We don't have to go to SMACKDOWN! tomorrow if you don't want too..." She thought about it for a minute.

"You know what, I will be at SMACKDOWN!" She smiled at christian and left for the bathroom.

He thought about her for a few moments. She was really an incredible person. To go through something like that and still be able to face the world head on, was really something. He stood up to go and make them both a cup of coffee when he heard the loudest shriek he had ever heard. And it came from the bathroom. He ran and skidded into the bathroom, thinking someone was there.

Layla lay slumped against the full size mirror, tears streaming down her face. He went over to her and picked her up, leaning her against the sink.

"Honey, what happened?" He placed his hands on Layla's shoulders, trying to calm her down. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. She took his hand and placed it at the hem of her top. He went to lift it up but looked at Layla for approval. she nodded. He continued to roll the hem upwards, only to be greeted with massive purple bruises. He traced his finger over each one lightly, causing her tears to stop. He looked up at her again and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Look at the state of me, I can't be seen like this." She spoke. She sounded groggy and choked up but he ignored it and rolled her shirt back down.

"I mean, look at the state of my face, I wasnt the best looking before but come on, look at my face now!" The small Diva sounded more angry than upset.

"dont talk like that Lay. you were beautiful before and you still are. It's just hidden by some temporary bruises. They will disappear in a week or two." He kissed her forehead and brought her in for a cuddle. She wrapped her arms around his bare torso and let him guide her back into the bedroom. He laid on the bed and gently pulled her onto his side.

Christian held Layla until she fell asleep. Once he was convinced she was sleeping, he pulled the sheets over them both and tried to catch a couple more hours.

* * * *

Christian awoke the next morning with Layla practically laying on top of him. He just managed to slide out from underneath her without waking her, when his phone rang.

"Hey Christian, She up for visitors?" Kelly asked over the phone. Christian debated with himself for a moment before answering her question.

"If its only you and Alex, then yes. When will you be over?"

"Is she awake just now?"

"Nah, she still sleeping and I ain't waking her up." He looked over at his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully. A warm sensation rushed through his entire body.

"I'll be over in half an hour but if she's still sleeping we can just annoy you, okay?" She chirped."

"Yeah, okay, see you then. Bye!"

"Bye!" With that she hung up.

Christian walked into the small kitchen and prepared himself some coffee. He switched on the plasma screen TV and started to watch the news. He wasnt paying much attention until one story caught it.

_WWE superstar Cody Rhodes had been arrested. The wrestler was arrested earlier this morning after attacking and raping his former girlfriend. No-one was able to comment on the situation. _

His stomach curdled at the news. He changed the channel to a teen drama and just zoned out. Suddenly, there was a noise, sounded like someone scrabbling and then a door slamming. He bolted through o the bedroom to find Layla wasnt in bed. She was the one who had run into the bathroom. He walked towards it and slowly knocked on the door.

"Babe, everything okay?" He was surprised at the sound of his own voice.

All he heard was the toilet flushing and then some taps running. Layla came out a moment later, a fake smile plastered across her face. She had just sat down on the bed when there was a knock at the door. She went to open it and in walked a smiley Kelly and a very tired looking Alex. Layla greeted Kelly and Alex with a hug and Christian did the same except substituting a hug for a nod with Alex. The two girls giggled at the sight.

"So how you feeling today short stuff?" Alex asked, suddenly wakening up.

Layla was about to respond but instead, shoved a hand over her mouth, jumped over the bed and ran into the bathroom. The trio looked at each other confused, but it was Kelly that put two and two together. She too jumped over the bed and followed Layla into the bathroom. There Layla sat hunched round the toilet, throwing her guts up. Kelly went and locked the door and sat next to her friend, holding her hair and rubbing her back. Layla finally stopped and washed her face in the sink before turning to Kelly.

"Eugh, must have had something dodgy to eat at that stupid restaurant." Layla groaned. Kelly smirked at the comment.

You never know, it could be something, or someone else..." Kelly looked at Layla with a grin plastered across her make up free face.

"Kelly, you aren't making sense,"

"Lala, maybe your PREGNANT!" Kelly shrieked but Layla slapped her, causing her to calm down.

"Kelly I can't be pre... OH SHIT, I THINK I'M PREGNANT!" Layla managed to keep the second part down to a minimum before plopping herself on the ground. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Lala, you should be happy, Christian will be ecstatic" Kelly joined her friend, puzzled at the sudden emotion.

"No, no, no, This can't be happening." Layla placed her head in her hands.

"What cant be happening, your going to have Christian's baby." Kelly argued. Layla looked up.

"But what if it's not his?" Layla asked, Kelly still not managing to add events together. She gave Layla a funny look, indicating she didn't have a clue what she was going on about.

"Kelly, What if this baby if Cody's"

* * * * *

AAAAHHHHHHHH !

Okay so you see where i'm going with this story now...

READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shout out  
*Dedicate a chapter to you

THANKS 3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I really don't know where I'm going with story... I have few storylines written out but its finding how to write about them that's hard...

Kelly sat with Layla in the bathroom. She had been crying hysterically for an hour and she had finally stopped. She could hear the worried voices of Christian and Alex outside. The door wasn't locked but no on had decided to come in, leaving the weeping Layla in her arms.

"We need to go get a test, Kelly. What do I tell Chris if I am. What if it is Cody's?" Layla asked frantically.

"Tell Chris first. Then at least you can do it together. I'm sure there is a test you can do to decide the baby daddy." Kelly offered her hand and Layla accepted it, standing up. She nodded and the two girls stepped outside.

The two men stood up and looked at their girlfriends nervously, different thoughts racing through their minds. What was going on. Kelly was the first one to speak.

"Alex, let's go back to our room, these two need to talk." She grabbed his hand and after giving Layla a quick hug, they left.

Christian walked over to Layla and stood behind her. He placed his arms on her hips and rested his chin on her head.

"What the matter baby?" He stroked the side of her hip, making her tingle with excitement.

She moved his hands, hers on top of his, down to her stomach.

"I ...I... Think I'm pregnant." Se had just manage to finish her sentence before she burst into tears and fled away from him. She stood in the corner with her hands over her eyes. Christian stood there with a grin on his face.

"Lay, We are gonna have a baby!" He rushed over to her excitedly, whisking her up in the air, she smiled, but only for a split second. He put her sown and went to hug her, but she stepped away.

"Chris, listen to me. It might not be yours." She looked up at him and confusion flooded his face. Then he remembered about the incident the other night. He walked over to his sobbing girlfriend and led her over to the bed. He sat with her in his arms.

"Even if this child isn't mine, I will act and treat them as if they were. Nothing will come between us, I promise." He kissed the top of her head and stood up.

"Where are you going, please don't leave me here." Layla looked up at him, terrified. He only smiled at her softly.

"I'll go and get some pregnancy tests, you stay here, I'll call the girls if you want?" He offered but Layla shook her head. She was a little tired and wanted some sleep.

He slipped his brown leather jacket on and headed for the door, winking before he left. Layla dated straight for the laptop, she needed information. And she needed it now.

After being on Google for only fifteen minutes, she finally found what he was looking for. There was a private hospital that did a test to see who the baby daddy is. It involved a few blood withdrawals. That scared her. That meant she needed a blood sample from Cody. How was she going to do that without telling him or making him suspicious. Although if she only provided Christian's it would tell her if he was the dad or no. If he wasnt a match, then obviously he wasnt the father. Perfect. She scrolled down and emailed them , asking for an appointment. She then sent the link to Kelly in an email.

'Found this, whatta you think.

Layla xoxo'

She also explained her plan about not telling Cody. After waiting for a reply and not getting one, she lay the laptop to the side and drifted off to sleep. She dream t o having kids with Christian. And getting married. Just as they were saying 'I do' she woke up abruptly to the sound of a door shutting. She rubbed her eyes only to see a very excited Christian, waving a brown paper bag. Layla rolled her eyes, grabbed it and headed for the bathroom. She opened it and laughed out loud. There were four tests and a pair of little bootees. She picked them up and headed for the door. she opened it and in came Christian crashing in through the door.

"Were you listening for something?" she asked him as he got off the floor.

"I wanted to make sure you did it right." He protested. She gave him a weirded out look.

"You were listening to see if I peed correctly?" She asked before throwing the little boots straight in his face and pushing him out the door. After waiting a minute she turned round and swiftly kicked the door and after hearing a loud 'OUCH!" she settled down to un open the packets.

She stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Well?" Christian asked excitedly.

"We have to wait for three minutes and then we will know." She sat on his knee and told him about the website she found earlier. He nodded in approval and then kissed her cheek. She almost ended up in Mars when he threw her up in the air, but catching her before she fell to the ground. He tried to rush into the bathroom but Layla caught him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back, meaning she got their first. She snapped up the three tests and placed them on the bed, holding her boyfriend back so he couldn't see them. She held them in her hand and turned to Christian before reading them all out

POSITIVE

POSITIVE

POSITIVE

Christian jumped in the air and started fist pumping before clutching Layla to his chest and twirling her around. Tears started streaming down her face. She didn't know if they were happy or sad...He finally put he down and rushed over to his phone. He waited... and waited... until Alex finally picked up.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

* * * *

Okaaaaaay!

READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shout out  
*dedicate a chapter to you

THANKS 3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sorry about no updates for the past two days but I was away all weekend. So here; TWO CHAPTERS!

YAAY 920 views for my story! Thank you all!

Christian sat with Layla in the back of the car Kelly and Alex had rented. They were on their way to a hospital to see if she was definitely pregnant, just to make sure and to get proof for Vince. Christian sat at the end on one side with Layla lying down on his knees. Her seat belt, wrapped awkwardly around her stomach and side and it bothered Christian. He tried moving it but Layla's hand shot straight up to stop his hand going anywhere near her stomach. Her eyes widened as she went to punch him but she stopped when she realised who it was. She mouthed a sorry and sat up, continuing to hold his hand anyway.

Kelly nattered away to Alex about her next title reign and Alex listened carefully, listening to every word and absorbing it like he would never hear her voice again. Layla smiled. They had been together for seven or eight months and yet they acted like a married couple.

"You know, since I knocked you up, I'm gonna have to marry you." Christian smiled then looked out of the window. Layla turned round to him, shocked.

"Was that a suggestion or a proposal?" She was too shocked to say anything else.

"Well, I haven't got a ring but if you bear with me, I'll get you one..." He smiled then kissed Layla passionately. The smiled underneath the kiss.

"And you do realize that even if this baby aint mine, I'll be there for you, every step of the way." He stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

She was so beautiful it was unreal. She was going to be one of those moms every kid fancied and every girl wanted to be like... she was like that already but hey! Having a baby would change their lives

They stopped at a diner halfway to Boston, where they going to see the doctor and the private specialist and even Vince McMahon. There they all took there seats when Kaitlyn called.

"Hey sweetie, we are on our way to Boston, can we get a lift?"

"We aint at the hotel anymore, we're are at that little diner, ... the one we normally stop at... Can you get a ride out her and we will take you the rest of the way?"

"We could get the tour bus out and Derrick's mum could take your car back?"

Layla told the others the plan and they all nodded.

"Okay, See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye Sweetie!"

Layla put her phone on the table before running to the bathroom with her hand over mouth. Kelly jumped up after her. Christian went to do the same, worried, but Alex reassured him it was just the baby. Layla came back a moment later with Kelly rubbing her back. This baby was sure giving her hell already.

"Right Guys, Lets order." Alex announced before standing up. He wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist and left Layla and Christian at the table.

"Need anything babe?" Christian asked.

"Can I just have Ice-Cream?" Layla asked, looking like a five year old in a candy shop.

Christian nodded. "You should have something..."

"CHRIS JUST GET ME SOME DAMN ICE CREAM!" Layla shrieked but smiled the whole time, sounding extremely scary. Alex and Kelly stood laughing, oh, she knew how to wrap him round her little finger

* * *

The two couples had finished their food but were waiting on Layla to finish her fourth pot of ice cream when another three couples arrived... plus Sheamus.

Natalya and Tyson walked in and headed straight for Alex, considering the two had grown up together. Kaitlyn came in on Derrick's back with a lollipop in her mouth. The two were the most fun-loving couple of them all and always made everyone laugh with their nonsense and stupid arguments

Maryse and The Miz walked through the door. Her stomach looking bigger than normal. Usually the beautiful, straight-haired Maryse walked in with no make up, hair pulled back with massive jumper on. She gripped Mike's hand as if it was going to disappear. He whispered in her ear and walked over to them.

"Guys me and Mike have some news..." Maryse trailed off before looking away. She looked extremely nervous. She unbelted her jumper and let it slide down.

To show a rather swollen stomach.

Layla was the first one to jump up to hug her friend who gave one back quite warily.

"Hey, you and me are gonna be baby mommy buddies!" Layla announced excitedly, ignoring everyone else's reaction. They all began to talk about her having Cody's baby when Layla spoke again.

"It might not be Cody's baby either..." She looked at Christian and he smiled and winked at everyone, they all started cuddling Layla and congratulating Christian, doing the same with Maryse.

"Guys, there's more people arriving later, we are gonna end up with about four tour buses..." Kaityln announced and everyone stopped.

"Who's all coming?" Nattie asked.

"Well we got Steph and Hunter, Amy and Punk, uhm... Randy and Samantha, Dolph and Nicole and I think AJ's coming too, if she can get away from Bryan!" Kaitlyn told everyone with a large grin on her face. She was sitting on Derrick's knee while he was feeding her ice cream.

"Did you say AJ's gonna be here?" Sheamus asked, his pale white face suddenly lighting up. Everyone gave knowing glances.

"Yeah, but I think Daniel wants her to go home for the week so he knows where she is. She has an escape plan ready and everything." Kaitlyn's face drooped at the thought of her best being held possession.

* * * *

It had been half an hour and still no-one had arrived. Everyone was sitting eating ice cream and Derrick had been kicked out for running round the diner screaming 'PREGNANT LADY COMING THROUGH' everytime Maryse or Layla stood up. Natalya and Tyson had disappeared and Layla was sleeping because she felt to ill to be awake.

Mike and Christian were chatting about baby stuff when the shocking but amazing truth came out.

"Maryse is only two months gone ya know." Mike explained.

"Really, Thats some baby bump for only two months... Whats she having quadruplets?!"

"Nah, just triplets," Mike answered oh so casually. Christian gawped at him.

"WOW! Congrats man! that's great news!" He gave Mike a pat on the back and Maryse just smiled.

"Its hell on my back and you can already see the huge stretch marks." Maryse rubbed her swollen baby bump, just as Randy, Sam, Amy and Punk walked through the door.

Amy ran up to her to give her a hug but nearly knocked her over, not seeing the massive bump which was in the way. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Bloody Hell, Not you too..." Christian shrieked at her.

* * * *

Gonna leave you hanging...

PM me if you want to have your input in my stories... if they are good enough I will use them and then credit you.  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everyone stared at Amy who was beaming at them, rubbing her stomach proudly. Layla had to sit down, as did Maryse. It was Punk who suddenly registered what Christian had said.

"Wait, how do you mean 'not you too'..." Punk questioned, tilting his head to the side. Christian took Laylas hand and stepped behind her. She beamed and he massaged her barely there bump. Mike tried to do the same but it took Maryse a few seconds to be able to stand.

"WHOAH!" Amy exclaimed. The three women sat at a little table on their own, as did their three partners.

"Jesus, How far along is Maryse, I only saw her two months ago and she still had a six-pack!" Punk exclaimed

"Yeah man, she is only two months along, but it is triplets." Mike said ever so casually. Christian just kept his eyes on Layla who had managed to get the other preggers laughing their heads of. He loved the way she smiled, it made his heart stop.

Kaitlyns phone rang.

"Yap. Okay, see you then."

She looked at her phone, a little weired out.

"Right girlies, we are about to be joined by another couple and then we need to sort out travel shit."

The girls laughed at their friend as Brei and Dolph walked through the door.

Derrick walked in behind them, crouching so that the waitress couldn't see him. She just rolled her eyes and walked away laughing.

"RIIIGHT! Everyone get into groups so we can get everyone sorted!" Derricks stood in the middle of the floor, trying to sort everyone out.

"We only have three tour buses and they can only hold eight people each. Everyone get into groups of eight!" Derrick continued to dictate to the group.

Layla, Christian, Maryse , Mike, Kelly, Alex, Derrick and Kaitlyn were all piled onto one bus while the rest divided into the remanining ones

"Guys, we're only going halfway there and then we're going to Kait's dads." Derrick said while pulling Kaitlyn down to the lower floor. Kelly and Alex followed, leaving Maryse and Mike with Christian and Layla.

* * * *

"So, that's what we're doing once we get to Boston. Once we get the tests done, I'll know which ass knocked me up." Layla placed her hands on the table. She had spent the last half hour explaining to Maryse what the plans were once they got to their destination.

Everyone had stopped already and a few couples decided to drive the rest of the way themselves. Alex and Kelly had gotten into Alex's tour bus alone and Maryse and Mike were about to leave to get into Mike's personal tour bus.

"Well, keep me updated and I hope all goes the way you want it to!" Maryse and Mike were saying their goodbyes. Maryse gave her an awkward hug then did the same to Christian, adding a kiss to his cheek. Mike gave Layla a squeeze and whispered a good luck to Christian which made both men laugh.

* * *

Layla lay on the black couch tossing and turning. Christian had been awake watching her, smiling every time she turned to face him, wondering if he should wake her up since it was half eleven at night. She turned once more, this time falling off and thudding onto the floor. She lashed out, thinking someone had pushed her. Christian picked her up, receiving a punch to the face, and put her down on the bed. She widened her eyes and gasped when she realised what she had done.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it!" A small tear escaped Layla's eyes. She went over to try to hug him but instead she ran towards the bathroom and locked the door. He followed her but had to stop once he reached the door.

"Lay, It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." Christian leant against the door.

"I'm so sorry, I just keep thinking its Cody or someone is trying to harm my baby." She replied, sobbing.

"I know, but I'll never hurt you. I know you didn't mean it anyway, just come out.'

She opened the door and he fell into the room. She giggled and helped him up.

"You did that on purpose!" He pretended to look shocked as he tried to scramble up but slid because of his shoes. This made Layla laugh even more.

He stood up and looked her straight in the eye. She whimpered 'Oh Shit' and started to run. She cleared the bed by jumping over it and hid behind the sofa. Christian ran round the bed and lifted her from behind the sofa and lifted her above his head. She squealed as he tickled her but she tried not to move as she was eight foot in the air. He threw her onto the bed and she looked at him menacingly. She scrambled under the covers as he did the same.

The pair lay on the bed an hour later with their clothes strewn around them. Christian was asleep but Layla just sat their with a content grin on her face. She stood up with a sheet wrapped round her tightly. She was on her way to the kitchen when she stopped to flick the television on. She stopped and stared at the news for a moment before carrying on, passing a full length mirror on the way. She stood still and lifted the sheet for a moment. Looking at her barely there bump, she smiled at the thought of giving Christian a kid. She felt her body tingle as she felt a presence behind her. Christian wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulders. He slowly kissed her neck, making her tingle and squeal as he sent shivers down her spine. He trailed his hand over her stomach, making her relax and melt into his chest.

He was on his way to leading her back to bed when the next news item flashed on the screen, grabbing the attention of the two wrestlers.

"WWE superstar has been released on bail and will be returning to the wrestling program in two days. No-one was able to comment at the time."

Layla had just managed to hear the article before Christian caught her as she fell to the ground.

COME ON GUYS! There is 1033 views on my story but only seven reviews!

Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shout out  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christian paced back and forth while Kelly sat by Layla. He had called her but she was already on her way over after hearing the news. She arrived in her pajamas with her hair in a wild mess and Alex soon followed, pulling a T-Shirt over his head muttering 'Why the fuck did you drag me outta bed'

Alex and Christian sat at the kitchen table, drinking cider. Alex had finally been told what had made Layla faint, making him see red. He even threatened to kill the ass. When they heard the two women's voices held in a conversation, they both darted through. Layla was sitting crossed legged on the bed with only a 'PEEPS' shirt on. Christian smiled when he saw her wearing it, he always loved seeing her in his shirts. She seemed relaxed now, and even had a smile forming on her face as Kelly told him she was gonna kick his ass with her pink, sparkly boots.

* * * *

Kelly and Alex had just left and it was three thirty in the morning. Christian lay on the bed with Layla between his legs. She had her head on his chest and she was starting to fall asleep. He kept both of his hands on her stomach and she placed her hands on top of his. She fell asleep, not caring about Cody at all.

Morning arrived too quickly and the sunlight it took with it, blinded Christian. He and Layla were still in the same place as they fell asleep in and he was soon regretting it. He tried to slip out from under her an although she didn't weigh much, she kept a tight grip on him. He praised her fingers off his shirt and slipped into the bathroom, careful not to fall into the room this time. He showered really quickly and brushed his teeth even quicker. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel round his waist, to see Layla getting dressed and trying to put her hair up.

"Morning babe, why the rush?" Christian proceeded to get dressed and wax his hair.

"We arrived in Boston an hour ago. Our doctor appointment is in fifteen minutes!" Layla was rushing around like a headless chicken.

"So It's doctors then the other appointment, then food?" Layla didn't give him a chance to reply as she ran to the toilet.

"We wont be getting anything to eat if you can't stop being sick!" He shouted then pulled out his phone. He called for a taxi because he couldn't be bothered renting a car. The taxi arrived in a few minutes, the same time Layla came out of the bathroom. He took her hand and lead her outside. They spent the taxi ride leaning into each other. She was nearly sleeping but Christian kept tickling her knee to keep her awake.

Walking through the doors to the hospital was extremely daunting for Layla. This was the hospital she had been brought to when Cody had pushed her down the steel steps in the hotel basement. She gripped onto Christian tightly and he knew straight away it was something to do with Cody.

Layla lay on the cold bed after answering about a million questions. She had told her nurse about the tests she was going to after that appointment and she just nodded and told her everything was going to be okay. The nurse lifted her top and tipped her head to the side. She smiled and continued to spread a cold gel over her stomach. She gripped Chris's hand as she moved the small device over, checking for any sign of a baby. The nurse started to explain where it was but Layla ignored her, staring at the little bean like figure in front of her.

"...and that's that. Can I book you in for another appointment?" The nurse smiled and looked at them both.

They both looked at each other. Christian spoke up first.

"Well when is the next one due?"

"In three months." She continued to smile but Layla just gave her a confused look.

"Well Me and Layla shall be purchasing a house in Tampa so is there somewhere there we can go for it?" He ignored the wide-eyed Layla kicking his leg.

"Yep, that's perfect. Here's your card. See you soon, but if I don't, god luck for your future!" She continued to smile. Layla was convinced he had a problem that meant she looked like that constantly.

They walked out of the hospital and Layla tripped her boyfriend up. He turned round to tell her off but she stood there, tapping her foot with a pissed off expression covering her soft features.

"PURCHASING A HOUSE? When were you going to tell me your plan?" Layla tried her absolute hardest but she couldn't help but smile.

"You weren't getting an option sweety." He picked her up and twirled her around. He pulled the scan picture fro her pocket and held it in the air.

"This is our ticket for no wrestling for the next ten months." He smiled but looked a tad upset as they walked a few blocks to the specialist clinic.

"I know I cant wrestle, but it doesnt mean you have to stop." She put her arm round her waist and kept walking.

"I know, I might keep wrestling until yore about to pop then take the next six months off, depending on how the birth goes." He laughed at her reaction when he said 'ready to pop' She grimaced.

"And I'll be there with you, until im 'ready to pop'" She laughed too. Next they knew, they were standing at the door, pressing a tiny buzzer, they were allowed in.

* * *

Layla came out the room clutching her stomach half an hour later. Chris hadn't been allowed in with her and every minute that passed, he got more paranoid.

"Hey, Everything ok? What did they do." He looked at her and just wanted to pick her up and cradle her. She was as white as a ghost and she looked as sick as she did in the morning.

"I'm fine, They poked a few needles here and there. We need to come back in five hours if we want the results. And its gonna cost me $100." She smiled really weakly as he held her hand and left.

The next five hours was hell. She didn't feel like doing anything and she knew this results were going to change her life, for the better or worse. Would Christian leave her if It wasnt his. Maybe he wasn't ready for a kid. Did he really love her. These questions kept niggling at her until it was time to leave again. She just wanted to sink into bed and hope the baby daddy was Christian.

They were faced with the same big white doors, the tiny buzzer and the bleak waiting room. At least he could go with her this time. When they were called into the room, her body encouraged her to stay seated while everything else screamed at her to move.

"No matter what the outcome, I'll be here for you. And no matter what, I always will. he kissed her forehead and gently pushed her in front of him. He placed both hands on the small of her back, stopping her from turning back and encouraging her to keep going forward.

She male doctor asked them to seat themselves down and make themselves comfortable.

"Okay, We have looked at your results and I'm glad to say we DO have a definite result."

This made her relax. At least they were right. At least the posh twat in front of her was either going to ruin her life or make it amazing. Christian gripped her hand as a tear escaped her eye. She nervously chewed her lip.

"So, the moment of truth eh?" He went to try and lighten the mood but the expression of the two wrestlers in front of him made him change his mind.

"Ok, so the father of Layla's baby is..."

* * * *

I'M SUCH A BITCH EH?

I have had to block someone because she keeps telling me my stories are 'shit' and I should write a story about her and a wrestler. Well guess what? I only write Wrestler fan-fics. I will take suggestion/requests but I'm working on two stories now and until they are finished, I'm not doing anything else. Not trying to be nasty but If you can't review my story but send me nasty PM's... You shouldn't be on this site..

Rant over!

Anyone else who even reads this... I LOVE YOU! XXX

Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

ALSO JUST RE-WROTE MY OTHER ONE SHOT WITH CM PUNK, SO GO CHECK THAT OUT!

And also... follow me on twitter (manda_wwetna) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

After Layla passed out, it took the doctor twenty minutes to wake her up. They had to repeat the news and Layla stood outside while Christian sorted everything else. Layla started to bite her nails as she waited for her boyfriend to come out. She ended up walking out before she was sick all over the clean white tiles. As she cleaned her mouth on the only tissue she ad left, she felt two arms wrap round her and twirl her around. She closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs, giggling at the same time. At least she knew what he was so happy about.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDDDDDYYYYY!" He cried, still spinning her around. She was placed on her feet as she saw a crowd of people running towards her.

Derrick Bateman was the first to jump on the dad to be's back. Kaitlyn ran up and threw her arms around Layla, followed by a very pregnant Maryse and Lita. Punk stood to the side but gave Layla a quick kiss and shook Chris's hand. Mike pulled Layla into his arms and lifted her up, making her squeal. Everyone stood to the side and Layla looked around puzzled. She looked in front of her to see a teary eyed Kelly and a grinning Alex. Her two best friends. Her best friend ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her, afraid she was going to disappear.

"I'm so happy for you hun!" She said through tears of joy. Layla burst out into tears and Kelly only hugged her tighter. Alex walked over to Chris and held out his arms.

"What can I say my man? One night and you get her up the duff? SKILL!" Alex laughed and gave a hug to his best friend and then receiving a slap on the arm from Layla, along with a 'Don't be cheeky' look.

"How did you all know about this?" Layla asked flustered and confused.

"The stupid arse texted us and told us to be here, whatever the results." Sheamus said as he walked towards them. He congratulated both parents to-be and joined the rest of the group. Everyone jumped into their separate rental cars and Alex and Kelly decided to take the parents to-be back to their tour bus.

Layla was now happy. She had been too worried about this baby being Cody's and she didn't know what she would have dont if it were his. Layla was rudely awoke from her little day dream by the car jolting to a stop. She was pulled out by Christian who was still jumping around like a headless chicken on crack. He eventually started to calm down the closer they got to the hotel. He stared to fidget. making Layla think reality had hit about having a baby and this truly scared her. But it just made Alex and Kelly giggle. Layla started to get suspicious.

She turned to Alex and Kelly, her back to Christian.

"Right, whats so funny. Huh?" Layla hated secrets and when Kelly kept one from her she knew a mile away.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Alex suggested cocking his head, telling her to look behind her.

She turned around in one swift movement, twisting on her heel. She saw nothing. Then she looked down. She gasped and her heart started to race. Tears started to fall and her hands shot up to cover her mouth. Her mind went blank as she looked at the gorgeous man in front of her, bent down on one knee. From behind her she heard a 'beep', but she ignored it, instead concentrating on what her boyfriend was doing.

"Layla. I'm only saying this once but I'm not only saying it because I got you pregnant," He winked at her and she gave a small laugh. "I'm asking you this because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And our baby." He reached into his pocket, which was quite hard considering he was bent down. He pulled the little, red velvet box from his back pocket and opened it, holding it up so she could see it.

"Layla... Will you marry me?Christian asked, looking into er eyes, praying she would say yes. The breathe caught in her throat and she was about to answer when another voice spoke up instead.

"That would be pretty weird, considering she still loves me." The four of them looked around, knowing the voice all to well.

But they couldn't see him. Christian stood up and held Layla's hand, putting her tiny frame behind him. He could feel her shaking and all he could do was give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Alex did the same with Kelly but instead putting her in front. She automatically ran to Layla to make sure she was ok.

"So, I hear you have a baby on the way. Congratulations. I've always wanted to be a daddy." He walked out from behind a tree, in full view. Layla shut her eyes, praying it would stop her from looking vulnerable. He walked until he was about six feet from Christian. Cody pouted, mocking Layla. She stood out from behind Christian, a hand over stomach protectivly.

"Yes, I am, and it has screw all to do with you." She tried to act calm but deep down she knew what this man had done to her, and she was scarred. Physically and emotionally.

Christian touched her and she jumped. She felt very nervous when Cody was around and that had onlt gotten worse after 'that' incedent.

"See, your new boyfriend cant even touch you, it must be true love then." He sniggered, laughing at the poor womans reaction.

Layla took Christians hand in hers and walked forwards, towards Cody. Her legs told her not to move but she knew she had to say something.

"Look, I suggest you stay away from me an my friends or I will not hesitate in getting you charged and fired from the company. This is not your child, and I know that now. So why dont you run back to Beth and stay the fuck away from me." She spat at him.

Cody leapt at her but before he could lay a finger on her, Alex had him pinned against a tree five feet in the air. Christian went to help Layla off the ground as she had fallen in her haste to get away from him. Kelly was the only one that responded to Cody's outburst. She walked up to Alex and told him to put him down. After doing so, she swung her leg and succeeded in kicking Cody right between the legs. He moaned in pain and hobbled away as quickly as his legs cold carry him.

"That shold stop him from being a daddy, at least for a little while." Kelly said as she smacked her hands together. Alex moyioned for them to start walking to the hotel, leaving Layla and Christian in peace.

Christian lent forward and rested his head against Layla's. He placed his hands on her face and ran a finger over her lips.

"I meant what I said earlier but we can lave it until you feel up for it." He looked into her eyes. He could see pain and hurt but he could also see desire and love.

"I was going to say yes before I was interuppted but what he said made me want to say it even more, so put that god damn ring on my finger!" She smiled as she finished talking.

Christian looked at her. He couldnt believe that she had just said yes! He was engaged. He quickly took the ring from his pocket, kissed it and placed it on her finger. She started to cry happy tears as it sunk in. She was having the baby of the man she loved but she was also engaged to him!

Could life get any better?

* * * *

Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter (manda_wwetna) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*** 3 MONTHS LATER ***

Christian had been away for two weeks and it was driving Layla mad. Kelly had visited regularly as had most of the other divas. Layla and Maryse now stayed only three doors down from each other and had had coffee's every day. Maryse was ready to pop any day now and Mike hadn't left her side in two months. Layla was just dragging herself out of bed on Saturday morning when she heard the door bell ringing.

That's strange, she wasn't expecting no-one.

She grabbed the baseball bat that was by her giant double bed and put Christians shirt on over her bra. She loved the way his shirt looked over her slightly swollen stomach. She gripped the baseball Bat, forgetting she was only wearing shirts and her underwear, and slowly edged down the stairs, extremely slowly.

There was no-one at the door.

She started to panic. What if it was Cody. Then a figure appeared at the door again and rang the bell repeatedly. She put the bat to the side and opened it. The sight before her made her heart skip a beat.

"CHRISTIAN!" Layla screamed! She jumped up onto him and he wrapped his arms around her, spinning her up in the air. He put her down and kissed her passionately, they both stumbled into the house, Christian kicking the door behind them. Layla pulled back and gave him a cheeky smile, biting her lip, before dragging his upstairs.

* * * * *

Layla was busy making pancakes in the kitchen when two strong arms wrapped round her waist. She sank against his warm body. She was glad she was home and at least she no longer had to carry the baseball bat wherever she went. He hadn't seen it yet so there was no awkward questions. He kissed her neck and lovingly rubbed her stomach. She was a little bigger than Amy was at this stage but she put it down to the fact she was smaller than Amy, therefore putting on weight was a lot easier. She hadn't had any weird cravings yet as she was still going through the morning sickness stage but it was starting to ease off now.

She finished flipping pancakes when a familiar knock was heard.

"Hey sweety, Its Nattie!" Natalya called through the house. Because she was one of her trusted friends, she always walked in.

"Through here Nat." Layla called.

Natalya was first through the kitchen and she grabbed a pancake and sat down, not even noticing Christian. Tyson soon walked through with a two very large shopping bags. He saw Christian straight away and was the first one to greet him. Natalya shot a glance and then did a double take when she noticed the two men sitting nattering away.  
"Christian! When did you get back? You weren't meant to be back for a few weeks yet!" Natalya seemed as excited as Layla did this morning.

"Nah, wasn't really meant to be back, I hurt my ankle last night so I'm not taking any chances, just gonna leave early." Christian grimaced as Layla slapped him round the back of the head. He still hadn't told her that he had hurt his ankle, quite badly in fact. She looked at him and then pouted. He patted her ass, signalling her to go into the lounge, and she responded by going straight away.

After making coffee for everyone and getting a juice box for Layla (Her sixth one in the last hour) Christian planted his backside down on the seat. Layla soon plopped down on top of him. After bout an hour, Natalya started to get shifty. Tyson smiled at his girlfriend squirming on the spot.

"Look guys, Nattie and I are going away for a few months and she couldnt leave without buying you some gifts." Tyson explained. Natalya gave him a furious look. That was her news. She jumped up anyway and pulled out the two bags.

"Ok, one bag is full of boys things and the other is full of girls things, if you don't know what you're having." Natalya started to get excited as she hurriedly pushed the bags towards Layla.

Christian took one of the bags and Layla took the other one. Her face lit up as she saw all the baby clothes and accessories. The first one they pulled out was wrestling tops. The pink one, obviously for a girl, had Natties face on the front with 'DIVA' printed on the back. Layla laughed and held it close. Christian was not too pleased. He threw the shirt at Layla who collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. The tiny little 'Tyson Kidd' shirt ended up being displayed on twitter.

After raiding through the bags, the couple were left with lots of new babygro's and suits, trousers, skirts and shirts. Natalya and Layla stayed in the lounge as Tyson followed Christian as he went to make more coffee.

"Mate, I need to ask your advice on something." As soon as he said it, Christian groaned. He knew what he was away to say. He nodded and Tyson started to explain.

"I'm taking Nattie on holiday but she doesnt know where yet. So I decided to take her round the world." Tyson looked at the ground, moving uncomfortably. Christian turned away from facing him to hide his grin.

"Christian, I'm going to propose!" Tyson blurted. Christian tried to stop the outburst of laughter but he just couldn't help it. He crumbled against the worktop, holding him stomach.

"What?" Tyson wasn't happy.

"Its just... Its taken you... so long... I didn't think you would have to ask for frickin advice!" Christian straightened himself out and placed him hand on his friends shoulders.

"Just go with the flow and try not to sweat too much." Christian laughed and gave the coffee to Tyson, grabbing yet another juicebox for his pregnant Fiance.

* * * * *

Ok, I need some reviews so I can see where you would like this story to go.

So copy and paste the following and put it in the review box!

Character(s); Who is your favorite Character, Do you like the characters personalities?

Storyline: Do you like the storyline, What would you like to see happen?

Author: Do you like the way I write, Suggestions for improvement?  
Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter (manda_wwetna) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

* * * * * *

Christian and Layla walked down the high street hand in hand, trying to stay undercover. Nobody even knew they were together, let alone engaged and expecting a baby together. Layla had her face covered with a flowing pink scarf and Christian was wearing sunglasses. They were out to but maternity clothes as Layla had been bugging Christian ever since he got home. She was still yet to hear if she was needed in any story lines at work and it bugged her because then she would have to try and explain why she had a massive bump.

Christian and Layla kept their heads down as they heard commotion coming room the sides of them. They had been spotted. Christian gripped her hand tighter and pulled her closer, putting an arm around her shoulders. They both smiled as people started shouting their name.

"Guess they figured us out babe," Christian whispered in her ear making Layla's smile grow even bigger.

Gasps and squeals of delight roared through the air when they quickly mosied into the 'Momma and Baby' store to their left. Once they were safely inside, security closed the doors, giving them access to the store in peace. Christian took of his glasses and Layla unwound her scarf.

Layla let out a tiny squeal as she dashed to the little girls section in the corner. She picked up a pair of bootees and gave Christian 'The Pout'. Christian grabbed them and shoved them into the basket, prying her away from the baby section and up to the maternity bit.

They spent ages looking at clothes. Layla got a bit upset in the end because she couldn't find anything she liked.

"Babe, just a suggestion, but why don't we get married before you balloon to the size of a bus?" Christian asked randomly. Layla looked at him with widened eyes, a smile slowly spreading over her face.

"Really?" Layla asked, ideas whirring around in her head.

"Yeah, just family and friends. Nothing big, unless that's what you want?"Christian wanted this so bad and the sooner she was his wife the better.

"Yeah, Lets do it!" Layla dragged Christian to pay for all the things and they left, ignoring the flash of cameras as they crossed the street.

Layla pulled out her phone and started searching for Kelly's number.

"Hey El, Whats up?" Kelly sounded bubbly.

"Yeah, I'm getting married in about, the next 3 weeks, fancy organizing it for us?" Layla asked. She didn't want the stress, with being pregnant it wouldn't go well, and Kelly loved weddings. Layla heard the drop of he phone an Kelly screaming 'ALEX!' at the top of her lungs.  
Layla waited a full three minutes for her best friend to pick the phone back up.

"OMG, YES! I'LL DO IT!" Kelly screamed down the phone and Layla held it away from her ear, trying to save her eardrums. Layla proceeded to tell the very excited Kelly all the things she wanted.

"What about a dress?" Kelly asked.

"I'm choosing that myself." Layla said stubbornly. She knew if Kelly was to choose her dress, she would never ever get it as it would take Kelly years to pick one.

* * * *

Layla and Christian lay across the sofa watching the newest episode of 'True Blood'. Layla had her head on Christians chest as he gently rubbed her stomach. The show was beginning to build suspense. The music go louder and the tv got darker. Just as they thought something was away to pop out, the phone rang. Layla jumped a mile up in the air while Christian went to answer it.

"Yes, I'll just get her." Christian held out the phone and whispered 'Its for you'.

"Yeah, Layla here."

"Hello, Its Doctor Green here, I'm just wondering if we are still on for ou next appointment?" Layla shifted nervously on her feet, she had an appointment a few days before Christian came home and they had said everything was brilliant.

"Yes, Is everything ok?"

"We were looking at your scan details yesterday and something has come up. We can't discuss this on the phone so we will have to just talk to you at your next appointment." The doctor explained. A thousand thoughts were running through Layla's head. She looked over to Christian nervously. What if there was a serious problem.?

"Yes, I'll see you next time. Thanks Doctor."

"Bye Layla." With that the doctor hung up, leaving Layla to explain to Christian.

"Come here." Christian pulled Layla into a cuddle and kissed the top of her head, moving her hair away from her face. "Everything's gonna be fine." Even though Christian told her this, he was thinking the same as Layla was two minutes ago.

Christian led Layla over to the sofa and curled up with her. He tried his best to comfort her and keep her calm. She just wanted to get up and keep herself busy.

"If I keep moving, I'll forget about it." Layla stood up, faking the smile that was plastered across her face. Christian let her go, afraid if he told her to clam down she would get hysterical.

* * * * *  
Kelly sat on the sofa with Layla. she had been there for three hours and it had taken to hours to convince Christian to leave her alone for a few hours. He didn't want to leave her in case something happened.

"So, have you chose the venue?" Kelly asked, writing notes on her little pink sparkly notebook. She had taken the whole wedding thing very seriously.

"Its just a small church, there aint going to be much more than 100 people there." Layla sipped on her fourth juice box since Christian had left.

"So friends and family?"

"Yeah, mostly people from the roster though."

Kelly and Layla spent the next four hours sorting everything out. After a million phone calls, their date and venue had been set for two weeks time. Layla was just pulling on her jacket when Christian called.

"Hey babe, everything ok?" Christian sounded worried.

"Yeah, we're just about to go look at dresses." Layla chuckled at the way Christian sounded.

"yeah... okay... be safe and I'll talk to you later. I love you." Christian sounded like he needed a cuddle but Layla could tell they were at the gym.

"I will, I love you too!" Layla hang up before Christian could moan at her more.

The two girls took a taxi into the high street. They had made an urgent meeting with a dress designer who was friends with Kelly. Layla was fiddling with her fingers nervously. She didn't know what worried her more; The fact she would be actually married to someone who the WWE universe considered an idol or the fact she might not get a dress to go over her baby bump.

The shop smelt funny. It was a mixture of posh perfume and roses and everything was white, blinding both Kelly and Layla's eyes.

"Kelly!" A round blonde woman ran to Kelly with her arms stretched out, her make up overloaded face going in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Brenda!" Kelly copied the tone the weird woman used. Layla could already see that they weren't the best of friends.

"So how can I help you?" Brenda asked, looking at Layla with a shocked face. She obviously didn't make dresses for people with a baby in their stomach.

"My girl here is getting married in two weeks and we need the perfect dress in the least amount of time. Kelly clapped excitedly but then stopping when 'Brenda' gave her a look that said 'Grow Up'

Layla was thrown into dresses, and ended up having the biggest laugh she had had in a long time. Brenda had been called away so her assistant was put in charge. Her name was Ailee and she was only young.

"Try this one, Its so pretty!" Ailee said, handing Layla the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. It was white and strapless. The part where her stomach would go was made of a stretchy fabric, meaning it fit her perfectly. The rest flowed around her legs.

"I want this one!" Layla walked around the room, twirling the dress about. She handed her card to Kelly who paid for it all.

It took Layla one whole hour to get out of the dress and into her normal clothes. Kelly got bore and went across the street to Starbucks and got them both milkshakes and as she came in she nearly peed herself laughing. Layla was on the floor with a veil stuck in her hair. After yet another hour, they finally managed to leave, Alex waiting outside to pick them up

* * * * * * * * * *

Ok, I need some reviews so I can see where you would like this story to go.

So copy and paste the following and put it in the review box!

Character(s); Who is your favourite Character, Do you like the characters personalities?

Storyline: Do you like the storyline, What would you like to see happen?

Author: Do you like the way I write, Suggestions for improvement?  
Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter (manda_wwetna) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * * * *

It was exactly one week until Layla married Christian. Like any other bride-to-be she was nervous in case something went wrong but was so excited to become his wife. Since she was pregnant she couldn't go out and get drunk like she wanted to so instead she opted for a night in with all of her best friends. Alex was trying but failing to get Christian to come out with the guys. It was going to be them two, John, Randy, Mike, Derrick Punk, Tyson and Sheamus. Layla tried talking to him but it was no use, he wanted to stay with Layla.

"Babe, I'm going to be in all night with the girls eating junk food and watching soppy films, I need you to go out!" She lectured him with a harsh tone ad he just looked at her with wide eyes.

"What if something happens?" He took her tiny hands in his his and lightly caressed circles on the back of them.

"I think they are quite capable of handling anything that happens. Say you'll go or I wont kiss you for a week." Layla pulled her hands away and crossed her arms, lightly setting them on her bump.

"Fine, But I'm not staying long, Okay?" Christian finally agreed. Layla jumped up and down on the spot, clapping her hands. Christian left her to go and answer the phone he heard from the lobby. Layla followed after him with a juice box in her hand.

"Hello?" Christian said into the receiver.

"Yeah, its Mike, Maryse has gone into labor." Mike sounded out of breath.

"You at the hospital?" Christian asked, grabbing his and Layla's jackets. She looked at him, confused as to what was going on.

"Yeah man, they think the first one is gonna be here any minute. Look man, I have to go." Mike put the phone down and Christian looked at Layla.

"Maryse has gone into labor and we are going to the hospital." Christian ushered Layla out the front door, grabbing another juice box to keep her happy. God she was like a child: if she didn't have a juice box she got real cranky.

Christian drove to the hospital with a very calm Layla by his side. He wondered what she would be like when she was going to have his kid. They stopped at a set of traffic lights and noticed who was in front of them. Kelly and Lori turned round to wave and then signaled they were excited. She could faintly make out Ted and Alex in the front. They arrived at the hospital in lightening speed time and they all made a run for the door at once.

"Pregnant lady coming through!" Layla screamed and walked through the door, leaving everyone else staring. Christian followed with flushed cheeks, embarrassed by his Fiance's words. She just giggled and went to th reception desk.

"We're looking for Maryse Oullett, came in about an hour ago, away to have her kid?" layla was that short she couldn't reach the slip of paper the receptionist handed her. Christian grabbed it instead, glanced at it and pulled Layla towards the elevator. She grunted and followed.

They arrived on the private ward Mike had requested since they kept getting harassed. Mike was pacing in front of the door. Layla ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Why are you out here?" They all asked, surely he should be with her in the room.

"She kicked me out because I nicked her gas and air." layla looked at Christian and burst out laughing. Layla asked if she could go in and Mike just held the door open.

"Hey sweetie!" Layla cooed. Maryse was off the bed but leaning on it heavily. She looked like she was in so much pain.

"Hey girl, Is everyone out there?" Maryse asked. Layla could tell she wanted Mike right now.

"Yeah, just waiting for the rest to arrive, I'll see you after you have the babies ok?" Layla tried to give Maryse hug but their bumps got in the. instead she kissed the top of Maryse's head and let the door shut itself. She motioned for Mike to go back in and he was in there in a flash.

* * * *

It had been four hours since Layla had left the room and there had been no news so far. She had fallen asleep on Christian as had Kelly on Alex and Derrick and Kaitlyn had just arrived. The others were just starting house show and couldnt make it. They had all guessed that she had given birth to two babies as they had heard two massive screams followed by a massive bang, they thought that was Mike fainting.

Christian was pushing the hair back from Layla's face when she suddenly jumoed up. Everyone looked at her startled as her eyes darted arounf the hall.

"Gotta pee!" She screeched while running towards the bathroom. Everyone laughed.

"Its those goddamn juice boxes, She must drink a hundred a day!" Christian said as he folded his arms. She came back a minute later, less jumpy this time. She had just settled down when they heard the door click behind them

Maryse came out in a wheelchair, pushed by Mike. She had two tiny bundles in her hands and Mike had one in his. He sat in a chair next to Christian before pulling Maryse next to him.

"So, Here are the newest additions to the Miziani Family" Mike announced. He held up the tiny baby and Christian took it from him.

"This is Michael and this is Matt." Maryse proudly held her babies. Layla swooped up Michael before Kaitlyn did and Kelly picked up Matt.

"So who's this little cutie?" Christian asked, tickling the tiny babies nose.

"That, is my little girl, Maria." Mike gushed. You could tell there and then she was going to be a daddies girl.

The babies were cuddled and had their pictures taken. Everyone got a chance to hold them and numerous pictures were put on twitter.

"Layla, I hope you understand but I cant make it to your hen party tommorow." Maryse said wit regret in her voice. Layla walked up and gave her a cuddle.

"Its fine, I totally understand." Layla winked.

Mike wheeled Maryse back into their room after thnking everyone and then they all decided to leave.

As they all stood outside, talking about the newlyborns, Layla cleared ehr throat.

"Make sure all the girls are at mine for five tommorow. And make sure you ave Chris out by four!" She announced. Everyone nodded and the diva's started to get excited.

Everyone, after much planning, got into their seperate cars and headed home, leaving behind Maryse, Mike and the newes additions to the WWE family.

* * * * *

Ok, I need some reviews so I can see where you would like this story to go.

So copy and paste the following and put it in the review box!

Character(s); Who is your favourite Character, Do you like the characters personalities?

Storyline: Do you like the storyline, What would you like to see happen?

Author: Do you like the way I write, Suggestions for improvement?  
Please Review! It means sooo much!  
READ AND REVIEW.

And also... follow me on twitter ( wrasslinchick) and mention you read my story and I will

*Follow you  
*Give you a shoutout  
*Dedicate a chapter to you


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thanks for all the reviews and I agree with StraightEdgeSweetheart ... Layla needs to lay off the juiceboxes!

* * * *  
Layla was terribly excited for her hen night which was only three days away. She couldn't wait to see all her girls and the fact she hadn't seen Natalya in ages upset her. She had never phoned so Layla was guessing Tyson was to chickenshit to propose. Christian had just gotten out of the shower when his phone rang.

"Yello?" Christian was in a good mood this morning. Layla lay spread out on the bed, not wanting to get up.

"Man, What do I do?" Tyson asked into he phone. He was panting and it sounded as if he were running.

"Em... Fancy telling me whats happened?" Christian asked.

"Cody kinda popped up and wrecked everything. He kicked the shit out of the bodyguard we had and ruined everything. He's just been arrested just now."

Christian whispered what had happened to them. She gasped and tried to steal the phone.

"Where is Natalya?"

"Getting checked out by docs, she wont stop crying." Tyson rubbed his forehead. Everything was ruined now.

"Look man, just wait for her to calm down, take her back to your room and explain what you were planning on doing." Christian had his proposal ruined and he wasn't letting him ruin another one.

"Thanks bud, I'll do that, got to go." And with that he hung up. Christian looked at Layla and joined her in bed.

"That was weird." Christian said.

"Mmmmhmmm." Layla mumbled. She just wanted to lay in his arms and forget everything.

"Come on sweetie, we have a doctor's appointment to get to!" Christian swooped Layla in his arms and swirled her around the room. Layla giggled. He set her down and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled Layla closer and rolled her top up. He kissed her bump and slowly drew circles on it with her hands.

"Want to know something?" He asked Layla, pulling her out of her watchful gaze.

"Depends what it is?" She inquired back.

"I'm scared shitless about becoming a father. I never thought I would see Mike holding a baby but when I did, I felt almost jealous. When he let me hold him, I was shitting bricks in case I dropped him." He said. Layla played with his hair. She felt the same but she felt more protected than nervous.

* * *

Layla and Christian arrived at the familiar white building. She gripped his hand as he took her to reception desk. She couldn't speak and Christian knew that was because she was scared. There were no chairs left in the waiting room but Layla was called in straight away so they never got a chance to sit.

"Now Layla, If you could just pop your top up and we will put a cold gel over your stomach." Layla hopped onto the bed, normal people could just swing their legs over but with her being short she found it hard, and rolled her shirt up above the swollen bump. She squeaked when the doctor smeared the cold gel, earning herself a squeeze from Christian. He was right by her side and refused to let her go.

"So, everything look okay, Would you like a printout of your babies?" The doctor turned to them both with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Layla replied getting off the table. She was just about to put her jacket on when she said;

"Wait, BABIES?" She looked at the doctor with a surprised look on her face. Did he just say babies, as in more than one?

"Oh, I forgot to say, your having twins." the doctor handed the photo to Christian and they left the room with expressionless faces. It wasn't until they got outside until reality finally caught up with them.

"Lay, WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" Christian swooped Layla up and whirled her around, not caring who was watching them. He was going to be a daddy to TWO babies! Layla let the tears fall freely down her face as did Christian. She was going to be a mummy to two beautiful babies and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

The next day went by too quickly. Instead of having time to digest her baby situation, Layla was too busy buying food and films for her night with the girls. Kelly arrived at four to help move furniture and cook cupcakes and before they had finished, Christian stuck his head around the door to say he was leaving. He gave Layla a kiss and lectured Kelly about making sure she was safe. Kelly laughed and Layla slapped him on the ass as he walked out. Kelly and Layla fell into fits of laughter as they realized they had left a white flour hand on the back of his pants. Layla went to unload all the shopping from the bags Kelly had brought over and started making funny squeaking noises.

"What the hell El?" Kelly asked turning round to face Layla, who now had a ten-pack of juiceboxes in her hands.

"I love you so much Kel!" Layla said and started ripping the packet open. Apple was her favorite but Christian wouldn't let her have them because that flavor made her go hyper.

Kelly was packing away things into the fridge when she noticed the scan picture from a few days before. She gave a massive 'Aww' and Layla turned to the direction of her voice.

"Layla, Is it just me or does this picture looked fucked up?" Kelly asked, holding it at a weird angle. Layla laughed and prised the photograph from her hand.

"Well, That's because your looking at two babies." Layla pointed them out and Kelly gave a small smile and then pinned the picture back on the fridge.

"So when is... OMG YOU ARE HAVING TWINS?" Kelly dropped the chocolate she was holding and rushed to give her best friend a huge hug. Layla chuckled at how slow her reaction was.

"Yes Kelly, Your gonna be an auntie to two babies!" Kelly squealed and started jumping around the kitchen. Layla left her to go and answer the door.

Instead of just close friends, Layla decided on all the diva's. Trish and Lita were the first arrivals. Lita belly bumped Layla as she walked through the door, earning a laugh from Trish. Trish gave her a hug and presented her with a red tutu, which Layla had great difficulty getting into.

The next guests came to the door as a huge group and they were all decked out in tutu's and had red stripes in their hair. the group consisted of AJ, Kaitlyn, Nikki and Brie Bella, Lillian Garcia and Samantha Orton. They all gave her hugs as they went past and some of them even gave her bags of presents.

The last to arrive was a very dolled up Lori, carrying nearly a hundred bags full of gifts, she was nearly twenty minutes late but the big grin on her face said she wasnt bothered.

"Sorry, Me and Ted got ... a bit tied up." She mouthed the word sorry and continued into the living room, to Join the other Diva's

Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * * * * * * * * *

_Ok, I need some reviews so I can see where you would like this story to go._

_So copy and paste the following and put it in the review box! _

_Character(s); Who is your favourite Character, Do you like the characters personalities? _

_Storyline: Do you like the storyline, What would you like to see happen?_

_Author: Do you like the way I write, Suggestions for improvement?_  
_Please Review! It means sooo much!_  
_READ AND REVIEW._

**And also... follow me on twitter ( wrasslinchick) and mention you read my story and I will **

***Follow you**  
***Give you a shoutout**  
***Dedicate a chapter to you**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * * * *

Layla sat huddled around the fire with her friends. She felt like a teenager again as they shared stories about their boyfriends and partners. They had all been talking about Layla and Christian when Layla jumped up and ran to the kitchen. They continued talking and she came running back a second later. Kelly grinned and hid it with her hands as Layla started to fidget before passing the scan picture around. She received loads of 'Awww!' and 'Christian made that?' but it only made her laugh. The picture was passed back to her without anyone saying anything. She looked at the girls and they looked at her with expectant faces.

"I've got some news for you all." she said as she patted her baby bump. "Me and Christian are having Twins!" Layla clapped excitedly and everyone stood up to give her a cuddle. They cooed over her bump and even started discussing baby names.

"I like Sandy although I don't know if it would sound better on a boy or a girl?" Lori questioned her train of thought.

"I really like the name Lucas, Its so cute?" Trish mentioned. Everyone agreed with her and continued to talk until a knock at the door interrupted them. Layla looked around and saw by the look on their faces, they weren't expecting no-one. Layla started to panic. What if it was Cody? Wait, he was in jail. Lori picked up the nearest object, which just happened to be the remote control. Lori backed out of the living room slowly and into the hall, Layla following closely behind. Layla squinted at the figure that was on the other side of the glass. She saw a blonde hair and a strip of pink and went barreling towards the door, nearly taking it off its hinges .

"NATALYA!" Layla through her arms around the blonde Canadian and hugged tight. Nattie pulled back and flashed the diamond ring.

"He proposed!" She squeaked through the tears streaming down her face. Layla pulled her in out of the cold and ushered her into the living room. All the girls stood up to hug her, offering condolences after what happened on her holiday. She flashed her ring to her fellow Diva's before sitting down with a huge grin on her face. Layla passed her the scan picture and she studied it for about a minute before passing it back. Layla looked at her, hoping she would get it but Natalya just smiled and congratulated her.

"Nattie, Its Twins!" Layla screeched. Natalya jumped up and threw her arms around Layla. She chuckled before sitting back down, resuming their chat from earlier.

"So, when are you getting married?" Natalya asked Layla.

Layla counted the days on her finger. "Four days from now." She smiled and then it slowly faded.

"Whats the matter?" They all asked her as her face turned a shade of grey.

"OMG, I'm getting married in four days, What if I don't fit into my dress?" Layla flapped her arms around in a flurry, much to the delight of all the other women.

"Babe, It's going to be fine, Dont worry!" A voice said from behind them said. Layla spun around only to be met with a group of very rowdy men.

"Christian, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Layla screamed. They weren't meant to be back for another few hours. Christian came and sat by her. She couldn't smell alcohol on his breath so he obviously hadn't been drinking.

"We were all talking about how Christian was shitting bricks for this wedding when we realised he is such bad company. He never shut up about you or his kid so we decided to come back and get our girls so we could have our wicked way with them." Chris Jericho explained, standing by a blushing Trish. They had been together for years and it made Layla's heart melt, knowing he could still make her feel like that.

"Well girls?" Layla asked. They all looked at her. They wanted to stay here but oh so desperately wanted to go home with their men.

"Go on then, Kelly will give ya your bridesmaids dresses on the way out!" Layla made a hurry motion with her hands. She wanted to be alone with her man too.

It took half an hour for everyone to leave and the place was pretty tidy considering the amount of people who had charged through a couple of hours ago. Christian put his arms around Layla and softly kissed her neck. Layla shrugged him off, making him moan as she headed off to collect the gifts she received.

She dumped them on the sofa and she let out a small laugh when she started pulling them out. They were mostly wrestling shirts with either the Diva's or Superstar's name and logo printed on them.

"We better be having a boy and a girl, these shirts are so cute!" Layla gushed over the Y2J shirt as she held it against her bump. Christian took a picture and sent it straight to him, knowing it would end up on twitter.

She stopped once she got through the last of the things. They had enough clothes, shoes and stuff to open their own shop. She waltzed up to Christian and put her arms around his neck.

"So, I guess its just me and you now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah baby, all night long!" He said into her ear as he swooped her into his arms and started off towards the stairs. she screamed and gripped onto his shoulder, trying to fight against the grin that was spreading across her face.

* * * *

OOOOOKAY! I just wanted you to know I love all your reviews but now I need your help! I want you to leave a review suggesting baby name's for Layla and Christian's twins. You can suggest any amount you want and they can be either boy or girl. If I choose your picked name, I will give you a shout out in my story!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Layla stood in front of the full length mirror, trying as hard as she could not to cry as she knew it would ruin her make-up. Kelly was in the middle of curling her hair and he tongue stuck out as she desperately tried to concentrate. There was a light knock on the door and yet another one of Layla's best friends walked in. Melina Perez sidled up to Layla, handing her a gift wrapped in white paper. The pair had not spoken in months as Melina had had a six month honeymoon with her new husband John Morrison. Layla thanked her and turned to the side as Kelly patted her shoulder, signalling her to turn. Melina gasped and jumped about like a kid in a candy store.

"No-one told me you were preggo!" Melina exclaimed. Layla blushed and rubbed her bump proudly. This was not the way she had planned to get married but she would happily get married in a bin bag as long as she had Christian.

"Have you seen Maryse by any chance?" Layla asked. She was desperate to see her friend her with the babies and she had even sent Mike a bundle of tiny suites for them to wear..

"Well John went looking for Mike but I don't know if her found him." Melina gushed when she said John and Layla only hoped she would be like that, even after they had been married for years.

Once Kelly had finished perfecting her hair, she moved onto the make up with help from Melina. She was a trained make-up artist so at least she knew what she was doing. Layla kept her eyes shut tight as they brushed here and patted there. Although she was excited she would be married in less than an hour, she was so nervous. What if he ran away? What if Cody turned up? Christian had wound her up, saying she would have her babies at the altar and although that was nearly impossible, it still made her worry. She gently rubbed her stomach through the thin silk robe. She suddenly jumped up and went searching round the room. Melina looked on in surprise as Layla went through bags and boxes before heading to the fridge. She pulled out two juice boxes before settling back down in her chair. Melina just stared at the strange woman in front of her, making the other girls laugh at her.

Once all the details had been perfected and Layla looked like a goddess, It was time to put the dress on. She had to have it custom made as she was pregnant but she liked it all the same. She came out of the bathroom in her sexy new underwear (It had been a gift from Christian with the instructions she had to wear it for the night of her wedding.) and slowly stepped into the dress. The bottom half was pleated and flowed out from below her bump. The part that covered her baby belly was white with sequins and other shiny bits. That then lead up and split into two, making each slip of material cover her boobs then knotted around the back of her neck. They girls helped tie it and secure it in place. They all stepped back and let Layla look into the full length mirror. Her hair was in loose curls and it fell over her left shoulder. Her make-up was subtle but gave her a warm glow. She grinned as she stepped into her shoes and was handed the bouquet.

She was going to get married.

* * * * * *

The service went by with no hiccups whatsoever, apart from the ones Layla got while she said her vows. Christian chuckled under his breath as her speaking was interrupted and she jumped about three feet in the air. Damn Juice boxes.

They had signed all the necessary papers and were now headed to their wedding dance. They weren't going anywhere on a honeymoon and instead decided to go as a family after the twins were born.

As they danced their first dance, Layla had her head on Chris's chest as they slowly danced to the soft hum of the band.

"You don't realize how happy you have made me." Christian whispered into layla's ear. His voice broke her out of the little dream she was in.

"Well, If it is anything as close to how you make me feel then I have a pretty rough idea." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you, wifey." Christian muttered into her ear. Every single hair on her body stood on end as his words filled her head. She had a whole night ahead of her before she could get him to herself and that thought made her pout. Christian placed his pinkie under her chin and lifted her head.

"Whats wrong babe?" He asked, worried in case she regretted it already. She smiled and winked at him.

"I'm just thinking of how long I have to wait until I get you to myself." She leaned into kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He broke away and she felt the breath rush out of her system.

"Just think, You have a lifetime of me to put up with so make your last hours count." He grinned and surprisingly Layla did too. She liked that idea. She placed her head back onto his shoulder as they swayed together. She caught sight of a particular petite blonde and started to go all crazy.

"Chris, look, look, Maryse and Mike!" She exclaimed, pointing to the slim bombshell hanging from Mike's arm. She didn't see the babies anywhere and automatically felt disappointed. She hitched up her dress and ran towards her.

"M&M, You made it!" Layla cried over the music. It had changed from a slow song to a heavy metal one, one that Christian liked.

"Babe, I have been here all day, I wouldn't miss you getting married for anything in the world." She hugged Layla as a tear escaped her eye. So she had been a the wedding?

"Thanks, It means a lot!" Layla chirped.

She held Christians hand as she led him back onto the dance floor, continuing their swaying to the sound of heavy drums and screeching voices.

* * * *

**SOOOOOOOO, She got married! This was quite a bad chapter but I would like to concentrate on my other story as a lot more people review that one...**

STILL LOOKING FOR SUGGESTIONS FOR LAYLA'S BABY NAME!

**Anyways, Love you all 3... Amanda xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * * *

Layla woke up the next morning with a huge grin on her face She unraveled her hand from the sheets to stare at her ring. She grinned as she twisted the ring on her finger, the diamond catching the shine from the morning sunlight. She felt Chris stir next to her and he opened his eyes with the same smile that was plastered across Layla's face.

"Hey wifey." He propped himself up on the bed and reached for the room's phone. They were staying in their luxury suite which had all been paid for by their friends. It took a couple of rings before anyone picked up.

"Hello? Can we order room service?" He asked politely into the phone. He nodded and then started reading everything off of the menu.

"Get me juice! Get me juice!" Layla told him excitedly. Jumping on her knees trying to keep her sheets wrapped above her chest. Christian grabbed her arm and pinned her down, causing her to cry out. She tried to struggle free but ended up in fits of laughter. Christian tried to stop himself from laughing as he put the phone down.

"An hour?!" He asked. This was totally unreal

"Its a five-star hotel babe, they are not going to have Juice boxes." He laid on top of her, avoiding her bump and kissed her on the lips softly. She made a tiny moan before Christian grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

"Can I join you?" She asked, a cheeky smirk creeping her way across. He stopped dead in his tracks. He walked backwards, turned around to face her and put the towel around her back. He then pulled her to him, kissing her tenderly.

"Of course you can." He grinned before taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom

* * * *

Christian and Layla emerged from their steamy shower an hour later to find that room service had still not been ordered. Layla groaned and rubbed her swollen belly, signalling momma was hungry. Christian chuckled to himself as he died his hair roughly with a towel. He had one towel wrapped just below his rock hard abs and when Layla lay down to admire him, she nearly started drooling. She was wearing his white dress shirt with her black lace panties showing s she skipped around the room bored. Everything in their suite was white and it was giving Layla a sore head. She groaned and threw herself onto the bed, sending dozens of white sheets up in the air and floating around her. She had almost given up hope when there was a quick sharp knock on the door. Layla scrambled up to answer it, something which wasn't easy when you were nearly six months pregnant, and ran into the door while trying to open it. A boy wheeled two carts of food and drink into their lounge area before tipping his hat and leaving. There was a note hanging from one of the carts so Layla went to pick it up. It read;

_My wedding gift to you,_  
_Making sure the world knows those babies are mine._  
_Cody._

Layla grunted and threw the paper on the ground. Really? More empty threats? She sat on the bed with her arms crossed, dipping her finger into the bowl of melted chocolate while munching on some strawberries. Christian stood by the door, motionless.

"Layla?" He had expected Layla to freak out and by the way she was acting now, he was the one freaking out. She was acting as if nothing had ever happened. She ignored him, this time moving onto some strawberries.

"LAYLA!" He raised his voice, catching Lay's attention straight away. She gulped nervously at his sudden change in temperament.

"Did we just read the same thing?" He asked more calmly this time. He regretted shouting at Layla and he knew he shouldn't have done it.

"Yes, We shall cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?" She looked at him and her eyes shone, telling him she was telling the truth. "Now come and eat some strawberries with me" She demanded, patting the space next to her. He looked at her for a minute before sitting next to her, feeding her strawberries as she laughed.

* * * *

Layla and Christian fell back asleep after eating their breakfast but this time when she woke up, she struggled to find that happy feeling. She climbed out of bed and grabbed the rumpled piece of paper that was on the floor

Wait a minute. Cody should still be under arrest for what he did to Natalya and Tyson.

Layla started to cry but covered her mouth to stop Christian from hearing her. Cody was going to take her babies. The babies that weren't even his. She ran to the bathroom to be sick, she felt disgusted she was even with this man in the first place. She put her hair up, making sure it as out the way and got dressed. This had to be sorted.

She put on some jeans and slipped on a vest top and went to try and find some shoes. Her phone rang in her pocket and she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She tried to sound cheery but her tone soon dropped when she heard his voice.

"Why hello." Cody sounded devilish and it sent shivers down Layla's spine.

"How...how did you get my number?" She asked, the phone shaking as she managed to sit down.

"That don't matter. I need you to meet me somewhere. We need to talk." Cody sounded serious.

"About?" She asked.

"Us. I want to say sorry for all the damage I caused." Layla snorted at his answer.

"Okay, I'll meet you somewhere as long as its in public." She bargained.  
"I'll meet you in the second floor of this hotel in 10 minutes." He hung up on her before she got a chance to answer.

Layla slumped do the ground, tears falling down her face. She had decided she was going to meet him but the question was; Should she tell Christian or not?

* * * * *

Hope you liked it! I'm starting to really enjoy this story now as before I wasn't happy with it.

Tell me what you think; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Follow me on twitter WrasslinChick and tweet me saying you read my stories!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Layla stood by the door. She had been waiting for Christian to wake up but he hadn't yet stirred. Just as she opened the door to leave she heard a faint voice behind her.

"Layla?" Christian asked, rising from the bed.

"Just going out for a few hours, wont be long." She tried to sound calm but Christian heard the hesitation in her voice.

"Layla, Who are you meeting?" The worry she heard in his voice made Layla's heart sink. She had to tell him. She closed the door and turned back to him.

"Cody." She looked at the ground and when she looked up, Christian was right in front of her. He was about to speak but Layla put a finger on his lips.

"I know what your going to say but I'm going and that's final." She removed her finger and Christian looked at her.

"What if you get hurt?" He asked, slipping his arms around her and settling them on the small of her back. She placed her hands on his chest. She considered his worries, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, here's the plan. Call me now and ill answer. I'll keep me phone in my pocket so you can hear everything that is said. At least you'll know when I get into trouble." He looked at her before smiling. He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed her number. She answered the call and slipped it into her back pocket. She reached up to kiss him and he pulled her closer.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you to wifey." he whispered back. She spun around and closed the door behind her, leaving Christian praying nothing would happen.

She walked down the halls and straightened her blazer as she walked. She saw him standing a few feet away and she automatically stood still. She had frozen. He turned around to face her and a smile spread across his face. He walked towards her and all she could do was think about running. He put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. H pulled back and bent down so that his face was level with her bump.

"Hello kiddies, Its daddy here!" He sounded calm.

"Dont." Layla said with a stern tone. Cody looked up at her and stood up straight. He smiled again but Layla knew it was forced.

Christian was standing by the door with the phone to his ear. He was ready to jump as soon as he heard Layla, but so far there was nothing.

"So wheres your little boyfriend today?" Cody asked, grinning.

"My husband is upstairs." She announced. Cody's face dropped at the word 'husband'.

"Husband?" He asked, stepping back from her.

"Yes, I got married yesterday, didn't you hear?" Layla tried to hide her grin. She had just started to relax but by the look on Cody's face, she knew she wouldn't be like that for long.

"Well that screws up my plans." Cody dug around in his pocket and produced a small blue box. Layla gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was going to ask you to marry me." He looked into her eyes. He looked genuinely hurt.

"Cody, You honestly think I would even consider that after what you did to me?" Layla felt angry.

"El, it wasn't meant to end up that way, I...I..." Layla interrupted him.

"Save it... I don't want to hear what you have to say." Layla turned on her heel, ready to walk. She felt Cody grab her arm and she spun around only to be met with his lips, crashing to his. She pulled away and her palm connected with the side of his face.

"Don't you EVER do that again." She stood about a metre away from him. Cody licked his lips. Layla knew that look.

She spun on her heel and started running. She remembered about the phone in her pocket and she reached back and tried to pull it out. The phone slipped out of her hand. Cody stopped and so did Layla. She looked at him, then the phone. She decided against reaching for the phone just as Cody stomped on it, shattering just kept running.

Christian had heard the slap and had picked threw his jacket on as he bombed it out of the room. He rounded the corner to the hall she should be standing on to see it empty. He held the phone to his ear and all he could hear was footsteps, as if they were running. He put the phone in his pocket and continued down the hall. He rounded yet another corner and saw Layla's phone laying on the ground in pieces. He immediately called Alex.

"Hey man, where are you?" Christian asked.

"We left this morning, we're in Colorado,everything ok?" Alex sounded worried.

"Yeah, its fine, speak to ya later." He hung up and dialed another number.

"Randy speaking." He was panting so he must be at the gym. Christian kept going along the halls, looking for signs of his wife.

"Randy are you still at the hotel?"

"Yeah I'm at the gym why?"

"Layla went to meet Cody and when I went looking for her, I found her phone. I need your help."

"Right, where are you?" He asked.

"Third floor but I'll meet you on the second one." He started running. The lift was broken so they would have to take the stairs. He rounded the last corner just to see the door to the stair well banging shut. He sped up, knowing that's where Layla was.

As he barged through the door he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. Cody had his whole arm wrapped around Layla's throat, cutting off her breathing. He had her on the other side of the railings, her feet just managing to grip onto the small piece of concrete. Her eyes were shut but her arms were scratching at Cody's arm. The stairs when in a squared spiral and there was a big drop from the level they were standing at. Christian took a step towards them but Cody just tightened his grip.

Randy was just about to leap up another set of stairs when he saw Layla. He backed up so Cody couldnt see him but he could still see Cody. He saw Alex and knew he had to do something. He dug out his phone and called Samantha quietly.

"Hey babe, Call the police and tell them there is a man dangling a heavily pregnant woman over the railings. Love you. Bye!" He hung up before she got a chance to answer. He ran down to the very bottom of the hotel. If Cody was to let Layla drop, She would fall right down the centre of the stairs and land on the bottom floor of the hotel. It could kill her. And her babies.

He had to do something

_**MAYBE THIS STORYLINE IS A BIT TOO FAR FETCHED BUT WHAT THE HELL, NOONE IS READING IT ANYWAY...RIGHT ...**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Randy rang the little bell at reception and when no-one answered, he took matters into is own hands. He walked up to the first hotel room and kicked the door twice before he managed to get in. He ran to the bed, not even taking the time to get rid of cushions or anything. He grabbed the mattress and hauled it into the landing, placing it right under where Layla was hanging. He was about to kick down the door when a white hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hold on a sec, Whats going on?" Sheamus asked, trying to understand why his friend was kicking down doors and vandalizing beds. Randy looked at his hand before turning back, ready to kick down the door. Sheamus hauled him back.

"What the hell fella, Tell me whats going on?" Sheamus saw the look of raw frustration in his friends eyes.

"Take a look up there because one of our girls is being dangled over a failing about 40ft from the ground. Now help me get the floor padded in case he pushes her."

Sheamus registered straight away and saw Layla hanging. He panicked before kicking the door down with his famous kick. Randy looked at him in awe before swinging in and grabbing anything that was soft. They kept layering things until it was soft and comfortable.

"Please... Let me go..." Layla whimpered. She had just spotted Christian and she knew she had to get out of here if she wanted to protect her babies. She continued clawing at his arm. He put one arm around her waist and one around her neck and hauled her over the railing. Once her feet were back on solid ground Christian went for her. Cody threw Layla to the side and blocked Christian from getting to her. Layla grabbed her bump as a shooting pain flew up her back, she kept quiet so she didn't attract any attention. She tried to count but the pain was too unbearable. She was quickly drawn out of her thoughts as reality hit her. She was about two month away from her due date. What if her babies decided to come out now? Would they survive. She clutched her stomach and the end of a railing in an attempt to haul herself up

Cody pulled something from his pocket and all Christian could see was the mere glint of silver. He couldn't think fast enough before Cody retracted his arm and smacked him in the side of the head - sending him unconscious. Cody smirked.

'One down, One to go.' He muttered to himself. He dropped his weapon - A gun with no bullets - and made his way over to Layla. He looked at her and started to worry a little bit.

"Are you about to have our baby?" He asked, helping her up. Layla was past her limit by now.

"For the last time. They are not your children!" Layla pulled away from him and went to lean against where she was earlier. Cody felt the anger built up before he flew into a rage.

"That is my kid, No matter what you say!" Cody grabbed both her ankles. Layla gulped. She was now in perfect position to throw her over. She decided keeping her mouth shut was a good idea right now.

"Aww, Layla gone all quiet now has she?" He said in a mocking tone. Layla closed her eyes as he leaned in closer to her face. She couldn't move away from him. She could go in two direction. Forward - which was being blocked by Cody or backwards, which would sed her hurtling 40ft down the middle of a staircase. She was nearly sick as Cody pressed his lips against hers. She heard a low grumble in his throat when she didn't respond. He backed her up more so that she was now seconds away from falling. The railing only came up to her lower back. She finally let her breath go when Cody started to walk away. He grinned before walking away, letting the door slam on his way past. She stood, staring into space as she calculated what had just happened. She was rudely taken out of her daydream by a moan. She snapped her head to see Christian trying to stand up. She still couldn't move as she watched her husband stand up. She let her breathing settle back into a normal pace once he stood up and shook his head. He quickly moved so that he was in front of her.

His hand snaked up to her face, wiping away the tears that she didn't know were even there. She let a smile grow on her face as she melted into the warmth of his hand. He moved another hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Dont worry about me, What about you and the babies?" He used both of his hands to massage her stomach slowly.

"I think I'm okay. I'll go to the hospital to make sure though." Christian was about to turn around when he felt his body being pushed backwards. A heavy object slammed into his stomach and he went flying into Layla. Cody grinned as he watched Christian fall to the side, His wife going over the railings.

Layla felt the air rush out of her stomach. She felt herself falling but never really quite managed to realize what was happening. The clipped her knee off of something hard just before she hit her head on something else, knocking her out. She never felt her body hit the pile of mattresses that lay on the ground.

Christian looked around, trying to spot Layla. Instead, Cody stood grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"If I can't have that baby, or Layla, No-one can!" Cody ran for Christian but he caught him in a headlock. Christian tightened his grip, ready to throw him down the stairs, he stopped when the door in front of the burst open. The doorway filled with Police Officers, all holding guns. Christian pointed to Cody before sprinting down the stairs to find Layla.

Randy shot over to Layla, pulling her off of the pile and onto the floor. He head the two men above them fighting. Sheamus helped drag her off of the soft heap, only to recoil in horror.

"She's bleeding!" Sheamus screeched, holding his hands up in a substance that looked just like water.

"Does that look like blood to you?" Randy asked, checking Layla for cuts.

"Well no, But what else is it going to be?" Sheamus stood studying his hands.

"Her water's broke, We need to get her to the hospital now." Randy was about to pick her up when Christian joined him.

"Mate, I thinks her waters have gone. We need to get her an ambulance." Randy ran to the front desk, which now had a very startled looking receptionist. The spotty looking teenager automatically called for another ambulance.

Christian pulled Layla's head into his knees. He stroked her face while her eyes stayed firmly shut. He whispered in her ear, encouraging her to wake up. The paramedics arrived and were about to place er in a stretcher when Layla's eyes shot open and she let out an ear piercing scream.

"My babies!" She wailed. Christian gripped her hand while the Paramedics told her to stay calm, ensuring her everything was going to be OK.

Well?

**_Please review. If more than 10 people review, I will write a sequel to this story. Make sure to read my other story!  
_**

**_Thanks! _**

**_3_**

**_Amanda!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

"Just breath... Deep breaths. In and out and in and out." The paramedic drilled into Layla. She panted as the ambulance tore along the roads. Randy and Samantha were in the car behind them, desperately trying to keep up.

Christian hand was now tangled in with Layla's as she tried her hardest not to push. they wanted to keep the babies where they were for as long as possible but it looked like they wanted to come out as soon as possible.

"Christian, make the pain stop." Layla begged. She clutched his hand tighter. Christian hated seeing her like this. The tears were streaming down her face as she tried to cope. They suddenly came to a stop and the back doors flew open. The stretcher Layla was on was wheeled out of the ambulance and into the hospital at lightening speed. Christian followed closely and tried to untangle his hands from hers so they could move quicker.

* * * * *

Christian paced nervously outside the private hospital room. Samantha was busy biting her nails while in the arms of Randy and Kelly was on her way. Layla was away getting X-rays for a suspected broken rib. They were still trying to get her to hold her babies but the last Christian had heard, it wasn't working. Christian was just about to speak when a doctor came running towards him.

"Mr Reno for Layla Reno?" He shouted into the waiting room. Christian immediately shot his head in his direction while waving his hand in the air.

"Can you please follow me, Your wife is about to give birth." Christian followed the doctor. He looked back to see everyone giving him the thumbs up and a very tired Kelly arriving on the back of Alex, who looked even worse.

Christian followed the doctor anxiously, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He didnt know what to expect but when he walked through the door that lead to the room Layla was in, he got the fright of his life.

Layla was doubled over in pain as tears ran down her face. Her hands were massaging her swollen stomach and she was breathing short and fast. Christian ran to her and took one of her hands. Layla looked at him, her eyes fresh with tears.

"The doctors think they might not survive." She choked out. Christian suddenly went numb inside. He tried to speak but instead just stayed beside Layla.

"Okay, get her onto the bed. Its time to bring your babies into the world." The young nurse looked nervous as she settled Layla onto the bed. She gripped Christians had as she was told to push. He felt the grip tighten.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" She screamed. There was a loud crying noise. Layla looked at Christian. He looked as Layla. Once they registered it was a baby crying, they both burst out into tears. Layla was about to be given the child when she let out a piercing scream.

"AGH! It hurts!" She rolled her head from side to side as she was told to push again. This time she didnt scream, instead she didn't make a sound. And neither did the baby. They both looked at each other, worry spreading across their faces. They sat in the silence.

Nothing.

Then a small gurgling noise filled the room and both parents sighed as their newborn babies were passed to them.

"Mr and Mrs Reno, You are now the proud parents of a baby girl and baby boy!" The nurse announced excitedly. She handed the girl to Christian and th boy to Layla. Tears fell down Layla's face as she looked into her little boys eyes. They were dark brown like hers and he had the blonde and ginger-ish hair like his Dad.

Christian stood with his little girl, sleeping, in his arms. He rubbed a thumb over her cheek, trying not to cry.

"We nearly lost you there sweetie. Dont scare Mommy and Daddy like that again!" He tickled her nose and she gurgled. He laughed. She was definitely going to be a daddies girl.

There was a soft knock on the door and Randy popped his head round the door. Layla said he could come in but he just stayed there with his head poking through the door. He came hurtling through when Samantha kicked him and she came rushing in.

"Awww! They are so cute!" Layla handed her the little boy but Christian refused to give Randy the other baby, making Randy cross his arms and pout.

* * * *

Once everyone had left, the doctor came through to tell Layla she had a broken rib which meant she would have to lay still for few days, meaning caring for the newborns would be Christians Job. She was carefully bandaged up and after making sure the babies were ok, they were told they could leave the next morning.

As Christian wheeled Layla out of the hospital, They were greeted by their friends. Lori was bouncing up and down with Kelly doing the same. Layla grinned and gripped her babies tighter, she was now taking them outside for the first time.

The couple had still not come up with names for their children yet but they only needed to do one thing first. Sleep

The kids slept silenty on the way home. Layla fell straight asleep just after pulling away from the hospital. Christian took it upon him to give her wedding present. As he turned up the unfamiliar street he glanced at his newest purchase. The five bedroom mansion stood in the middle of the neighborhood and he knew she would love it. He just had to wait for her to wake up.

* *  
So her babies are okay!

I WANT YOUR SUGGSTIONS FOR BABY NAMES!


	24. Chapter 24 (Final Chapter)

Chapter 24

Last Chapter!

* * * * *

Christian gently shook Layla's shoulders in an attempt to wake her up.

"Babe, wake up, We're home!" He whispered.

"Hmm? Ah right, lets go then." Layla opened her eyes. They widened with shock. She had no idea where she was. She looked over to a grinning Christian.

"Welcome home baby!" She gasped and opened the door, standing in their driveway, she took in the size of the house.

"Home? As in... our house?" She asked. She still seemed confused. Christian loved that about her.

"Yeah. I bought it as soon as I found out that babies were mine and I've been sneaking here with a few mates to get it decorated. Layla felt a tear roll from her eye.

"This is amazing!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"I love you, so so much!" She crashed her lips to his. He pulled away but kept a firm grip on her waist. Christian pulled away and pulled both of the babies from the back. Layla went to grab the handle when Christian stopped her.

"I'm going to go put the kids in then you can come in, okay?" Christian was serious. Layla nodded, a confused smile on her face.

She waited in the cold, casually walking around her new garden with her hands in her in her jeans. The back garden was grassy with lots of flowers. There was a tree in the corner of the garden and a little playhouse under it. Their baby girl was going to love that. She wandered over to the patch of flowers. She thought about how her babies didn't even have names yet. She picked up the long white flowers, the bright white catching her eye. She plucked the Lily from the ground. She twiddled it in her fingers, admiring its beauty. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, startling her slightly.

"Chris?" Layla asked, resting her head on Christian's chest.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought of any baby names?" She asked, still playing with the flower.

"I've thought of boys names but I can't think of one for out little girly." He rested his head on her shoulder, smelling her perfume.

"Oh yeah? And what names is that?" She asked playfully.

"I like Lucas..." He stated. Layla grinned. The name suited him perfectly.

"I love it. And for our little princess?" She asked. Christian took the flower from her hands.

"How about Lily?"

"Its like you read my mind!" She twirled around, her lips meeting with Christians immediately. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door of their new house. She squealed when he picked her up. He laughed as she struggled to get out of his arms but his grip was tight.

"Christian! What the hell are you doing?" She crossed her arms and pouted. He continued to walk with her in his arms.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold!" He exclaimed as they step foot inside their new house for the first time

* * * * *

Sorry for the really short chapter guys but I had to get this one finished and out-of-the-way! Make sure you review this chapter and the story as a whole!

Check out my new story too! Its called 'Until Its Gone'

I LOVE YOU ALL XOXOX

AMANDA :)


End file.
